The Succubus club
by Arnica
Summary: Jimi Richardson isn't * that* diffrent. Sure, she doesn't know any other kids with glowing eyes, or that have seen a giant and a small boy go through a wall, and she certianly doesn't know any others who practice being a witch, but that doesn't make her t
1. The Succubus club

  
The Succubus Club  
  
~*~ prologue ~*~  
  
  
A rustling from the alleyway filled the girl's ears, causing her to duck behind two garbage cans close by. Looking up in confusion, she watched two people breeze by her. Her eyes widened in surprise as she took in their appearance. One, a boy about her age looking more than a bit underfed with wild black hair and round glasses stood there nervously, glancing up at his companion often. It was the man that truly drew her attention though. He was easily at least seven feet tall, and wilder than the proverbial Borneo man. In his hands he held an obscenely pink umbrella.   
  
Growing more and more curious, the girl pushed back her own thick black hair and slunk closer, remaining in the shadows of the trash cans. Before her the Giant raised the pink umbrella and counted up and over several bricks before tapping on one, the wall opening before them to reveal a darker alleyway.  
  
" Welcome." The giant boomed out. " To Daigon Alley!"  
  
Jimi Richardson was twelve years old, an orphan of four and a half years, and insatiably curiously. Wide eyed, she crept even closer, completely unafraid. She had spent her life with weird things happening to her and before her very eyes. A giant, a boy, and a door in the wall seemed no weirder to her young mind than her own glowing amber eyes. Watching the two step forward, Jimi became aware of the wall threatening to close behind them. Without a bit of hesitation, she set her chin determinedly and dashed forward as they began to walk into the opening, slipping in on the tail of the large man's shadow to duck to the side to explore as they continued to walk away.  
As she wandered the street it didn't take long for the bright girl to put a few things together.  
  
An apothecary, owls, unicorn horns, broomsticks. Yep, Jimi decided she was definitely in an open air witch's market. A look of undisguised awe crossed her face as she began to stroll around leisurely, ducking happily into a bookstore. Scanning the shelves, the girl removed a heavy book of magical creatures of good and evil.  
  
" Are you here for your Hogwarts books?" A man asked from behind her. Startled, she whirled to face a clerk, smiling politely at her. Smiling back, she shook her head.  
  
" I'm really just killing some time, that is, if I'm not in the way..." The round faced man shook his head.  
  
" No, but do feel free to tell me if you need any assistance." Nodding, Jimi opened the book and sat down among the stacks, her love of reading absorbing her totally.  
  
*  
  
With a gasp, the book slid from Jimi's suddenly numb fingers to the floor with a smack. Leaning over to pick up the book, she was surprised as the clerk suddenly appeared, almost magically.  
  
" Is there a problem?" He asked in concern. Jimi shook her head, her voice momentarily missing.  
  
" C-could you please pronounce that word for me?" She asked in a muted whisper when her voice returned. The clerk removed a pair of square spectacles and slid them on, looking down at the page the girl pointed to.  
  
" That, my dear, is pronounced Incubus..." He stopped as her face paled suddenly. " Are you all right?"  
  
" N-no. I mean, I'm fine, but I think I'm late and I really must be going.." Standing in a rush, Jimi left the shop and leaned against the outside wall, trying to steady her breathing as bits of the passage ran through her head.  
  
:: Gives birth to a child of supernatural capabilities. ...Merlin, born of the union between an Incubus and a nun...::  
  
A strange new glint lit her eyes as the girl dug deep into her pockets, digging out several wrinkled pound notes of various amount as she headed for a nearby shop.  
  
It was dark and musty inside the shop, it's walls lined from ceiling to floor with boxes and boxes. As Jimi stared, wide-eyed, a slight man appeared beside her, his silver eyes bright in the dim shop.  
  
" Welcome to Ollivanders!" He greeted cheerfully. " I love this time of year, so many eager new faces!" Jimi grinned. " And down to business, do you know which hand is your wand hand my dear?" She shook her head appologetically.  
  
" I'm right handed." She offered. Nodding, the man began to take measurements with a tape measure. After a few moments he walked away, leaving the tape measure to continue on it's own. For a moment, Jimi stood there before bursting into delighted laughter, causing the shop-keeper to turn at the sound of pure happiness she emitted. A blush crept across her face, but did not dampen her smile. " I'm sorry. it's just, I knew what all this was.." She began. " But I hadn't seen any real magic until now."  
  
" Just wait until we fit you for a wand." He chuckled. " Stop." The tape measure dropped to the floor. " Since I've had the odd and rare pleasure of fitting three people for particularly strong and rare wands today, I think we'll just start in the back room with you." Following him through the store, Jimi looked around in awe at the open assortments of wands surrounding her. The man wasted no time. " Try this one. Nine inches, bendy, mahogany, phoenix feather. Just wave it." Gripping it loosely, Jimi made a gentle motion with her wrist. Nothing happened, but the shop keeper practically beamed at her.  
  
" Look at that grip! And the wrist motion! you, my dear, are a natural for wand work." He proclaimed.  
  
" Thank you." her voice was hesitantly confused as he took the wand.  
  
" Try this one instead. Twelve inches, swishy, willow with a dragon's  
heartstring." Enjoying the feeling of the smooth willow beneath her hand, she waved the wand before her gently. A smile crossed the old man's face. " Oh, you are going to be fun to fit."  
  
After almost an hour, Jimi didn't think she was too much fun. Doubts crept through her head as she looked at the steadily growing pile of wand boxes abandoned around her. Perhaps she was mistaken. Maybe she wasn't meant to be a witch. Maybe she had misinterpreted what she had read. In the end, maybe she was just wasting her time,and his.  
  
" Sir.." She began dejectedly.  
  
" I've got it!" He interrupted, scurrying from the room and reappearing a moment later with a box held almost reverently in his hands. " This particular wand has sat in this store for three generations, but it just may be sold today!" setting the box down, he opened it. " Thirteen inches, ebony, little flexibility, with the centre stand from the horn of a black unicorn. Very good for powerful spells." Jimi gasped as the wand was placed  
in her hand, the sleek wood warm to her touch. A feeling of kinship welled up from deep inside her and she smiled as she gave the wand a wave. A delighted giggle flowed from her as a sweetly scented silvery mist swirled from the wand, encompassing them both.  
  
" It worked!" She exclaimed happily. Suddenly her face fell, her happiness draining away as suddenly as it had appeared as she stared down at the wand in her hand. The sleek black wood with it's wrought iron rings around either end. " But there's no way I can afford this." The beginnings of tears prickled the back of her eyelids at the thought of leaving the wand for someone else.  
  
" My dear," Mr. Ollivander began, resting a hand on her shoulder as she continued to stare dejectedly at the wand." That wand has been in this store for decades and rejected thousands of witches and Wizards, even Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster at Hogwarts. " It would be a crime against magic to separate it from you." Jimi looked up at him, hope making her amber eyes truly glow. " Take it. It's yours." Impulsively, she threw her arms around the old wizard, embracing him.  
  
" I will be great one day." She promised. " And then I will pay you back."  
  
*  
  
Several hours later, Jimi left the alley, balancing several second hand packages and headed towards the empty basement she called home.  
  
* Five years later *  
  
Jimi sighed as she dropped her bag onto her bed in the flat she was currently renting. Wearily she slipped out of the police uniform she wore and noticed something.  
  
" Well shit. The groom took my handcuffs." Unhappily contemplating the price of new handcuffs for her outfit, Jimi reached for her worn white bathrobe. Tonight had been her fourth bachelor party in three days. If it didn't pay well, Jimi never would have started stripping.  
But something had to pay for her hobby. Being a witch wasn't cheap.  
  
Just the thought brightened the seventeen-year-old girl's night. Tonight was the full moon and it was tonight she could add the final ingredient to the particularly complicated potion she had brewing. Powdered Mandrake for a potion to help with the energy drains that struck her every month.  
  
Walking over to the door, Jimi bolted it and began to set out the equipment she needed. In a fire proof shield, hidden under her large desk sat a dented cauldron simmering gently atop a tri-color flame of sliver, gold and scarlet. Dragging a small folding card table from beneath the bed, she moved the cauldron and fire to it, setting her supplies around it. Removing several scrolls of parchment from the drawers of the large desk below the window, Jimi unrolled them, checking the hastily jotted notes she had made in comparison with the spell book in front of her. Turning back to the table she  
measured out the exact amount of mandrake and added it to the liquid that had been simmering exactly for a month, down to the very minute. Tapping the spoon with her wand, the girl muttered dervisha!, setting the spoon to stirring as she retrieved a mug from beside her bedside table. Setting the wand down she let the spoon stir thirty times before removing it and plunging her mug into the softly steaming potion. With a sigh, the girl drank it.  
  
The pain was instantaneous. Jimi crumpled to the floor in a ball, overturning the table with the cauldron and potion in an attempt to reach her wand. It seemed to flash as her fingers touched it, but Jimi was never sure. She had slumped into a flaming unconsciousness.  
  
*  
  
Arthur Weasley looked up as an alarm sounded throughout the Ministry of Magic. Just when he thought he was going to be able to go home early there was a serious possibility of a breech between the wizard and Muggle world. Standing, he rushed out of the office, followed by his son Percy acting as a summer intern, and two young officers.  
  
Apperating to the flat where the problem was, he stood outside the locked bedroom door and knocked forcefully.  
  
" Ministry of magic! Open the door!" He ordered. There was a long silence. " Open the door or we'll break it down!" The silence remained. With a nod to one of the young officers, Arthur stepped back, letting the young man kick in the door. For a brief second, they all just stared.  
  
The room was filled blatantly with supplies from Daigon Alley. Books of spells and potions lined the small bookcase and pieces of parchment covered the desk. In the centre of the floor was an overturned cauldron, it's contents bubbling on the cheap linoleum floor, beside it was sprawled a decidedly feminine figure in white, her hand clutched tightly around an ebony wand which pulsed out a signal to the ministry.  
" Percy!" Mr. Weasley was the first to move. " Get back to the Ministry! Tell them we have a case of Potion poisoning involving..." He quickly cast his gaze over the scene. " Mandrake, Take some with you."  
" R-right Dad." Grabbing the cauldron with a bit of potions still inside, Percy vanished in a hurry.  
" You two, begin confiscating this, all of it, and take it back to my offices." Kneeling beside the girl, Mr. Weasley sighed in relief when he successfully located a fluttery pulse in her neck. " I'll take her back and send help for you two." Scooping the girl up with a bit of difficulty and a mutter about being too old, he disappeared back to the Ministry.  
  
*  
  
Jimi woke slowly, her eyes barely open as she took in the unfamiliar  
surroundings. She was a hospital-like room and her wand was gone. Vaguely footfall registered in her ears, prompting her to keep her eyes lightly slitted as she listened.  
  
" We can't figure out why she ain't dead." A confused voiced with a light cockney accent muttered apologetically. " She made the potion absolutely perfect. She should either be a very healthy succubus or a very dead girl. There should be no in between!"  
  
"We can question her about everything in the morning..." A voice began tiredly.  
  
" Now is good for me. I've got a few questions of my own." Jimi interjected, sitting up slowly and looking at the three men before her. One was quite young and dressed out in scrubs, confusion marring his brow. The man who had just spoke stood closest to her, his long deep green robes a contrast to his thinning but vividly red hair, half spectacles perched on his thin nose. The last man wore a suit of grey with silver pinstripes that almost perfectly matched his hair. Around his neck was a shockingly plum  
tie and matching boots with pointed toes adorned his feet. " Like where am I for one." The little suited man stepped forward.  
  
" Young lady, this is the Ministry of Magic and you are in quite a bit of trouble."  
  
" Why?" The man looked stunned.  
  
" Y-you violated not only the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, but if you had died and been found by Muggle authorities, you would have caused the largest known breach of the section 13 International Confederation of Warlocks Stature of Secrecy." Jimi frowned in confusion as he continued. " You could be expelled for this."  
  
" If you think any of that made a bit of sense, I'm sorry, but you're off your nut. " She sighed. " And I can't be expelled. I was home schooled until me madre died." Now the men frowned.  
  
" Then how did you make the Succubi Draught?" The middle-aged man in green challenged. Jimi stared at him until he averted his eyes.  
  
" I bought a book and I worked from it. I've been my own teacher for several years." To her surprise, a bright smile lit up the man's face.  
  
" A prodigy!" He exclaimed with a glee Jimi found unnerving. " And clever enough to never be detected practising magic before now! My dear, my name is Arthur Weasley and this is the Minister of Magic, Cornellius Fudge. I'm the new supervisor of the Muggle/Magic interference branch. Who are you dear?"  
  
" J-jimi. Jimi Richardson." Mr. Fudge brow creased in befuddlement.  
  
" That's odd." He began, a book thicker than the mattress Jimi lay on appearing before the man. " This book contains the name of every witch and wizard born for the past seventy-five years, and I know your name is not in here. What was your mother's name?"  
  
" Isobellea."  
  
" Isobellea what?" A blush crossed Jimi's face as she looked down shamefully.  
  
" I'm not sure. She let me think it was Richardson, but I guess it doesn't really belong to either of us." Fudge never looked up, only leafed through the book.  
  
" Well, was she a witch or a Muggle?"  
  
" A what? She was a nun until the unfortunate circumstances leading to my conception." The man nodded absently.  
  
" Here we go!" He crowed triumphantly. " Isobellea de`Lopez.. A very strong witch from an exceedingly long line of witches who tried to deny their powers. I suppose she tried to protect you from yourself and your history by changing your name and not notifying any authorities." He fretted. " We'll have to update all our records. Who was your father Jimi?"  
  
" An Incubus." Her voice was a whisper, but it seemed to fill the entire room as her face continued to burn. She suddenly felt very tired.  
  
" Dumbledoor." Mr. Weasley exclaimed. " We must inform Dumbledoor about this girl and get her admitted to Hogwarts!" Uninterested by the circus her room had become, Jimi sank to her side,  
drifting into a deep sleep seconds after her head hit the pillow.  
  
End prologue 


	2. The Succubus club

The Succubus Club  
  
Harry and his Friends are not mine. I've just taken them down of the shelf to play with for a while, but I promise to put them back, good as new when I'm done! Jimi Richardson is mine and I quite enjoy her.  
  
AN: Sorry this part took so long getting out. I just recently got my first job working mid afternoons to closing at a restraunt. That means that my 8-whenever computer times have suddenly vanished. However I will try to get out a part of " The club" every week, give or take a few days. Now, kick back and enjoy my newest addition.  
  
  
" Did you hear Harry?" Absently the dark haired sisteen year old turned his head towards his friend..  
" I'm sorry, wasn't listening. What'd you say Ron?" Ron Weasley sighed and sat down in the seat oppisite his friend, running his hand through his bright red hair, pushing it away from his face as he began staring out his own window on their ride to Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry for their fifth year.  
" I asked if you had heard about the new student the Ministry's bringing in." Absently, Harry shook his head, his bangs falling into one shockingly green eye.  
" Not a word."  
" Are you talking about that homeless kid they're pushing off on us?" With a shared look of annoyance, Harry and Ron turned to glare at Draco Malfory as he stood in the doorway of their compartment on the Hogwarts express as it bareled through the english country-side. He sent the two a glacial smile. " I've heard all about it. My Father told me all about him." Ron snickered rudely, causing Draco to glare.  
" Your father doesn't know what he's talking about. First of all, the new student is a *she*!" Gathering his pride, the blond whirled and stalked from the carriage as the two friends dissolved into laughter. " But really Harry, what's eating you?"  
" Nothing." Harry broke off a chocolate frog leg and popped a bit in his mouth. " I'm just wondering where Hermione is."  
" That's what else I wanted to tell you!" Ron exclaimed. " The ministry thought the new student could use a guide who knows about stuff for a while and who else knows more about *anything*, " Ron scoffed, rolling his eyes. " Than Hermione?" Harry laughingly agreed, and with sated curiosity, fell into a peacefull chatter with his friend for the trips remainder.  
  
*  
  
Harry clapped enthuastically for the newest students as he watched the end of the sorting ceremony. It was as amazing as always, but this year Harry's heart wasn't into watching. His mind was focused on the girl of the rumors. The self taught American immigrant who had managed to force her way into Daigon alley. Each tale was more spectacular than the last, and Harry wanted to see the woman behind the stories. He peered around for a new face, but the only new faces he could find were two new teachers, a man who sat alone at the end of the Teachers table, and a woman who sat beside Hagrid, talking to him, her hands moving animatedly with her tale, her thick black hair loose, held away from her face by a thick braid across the crown of her head. Harry's heart pumped with excitement as Dumbledore rose from his high golden seat.  
" Welcome!" He exclaimed happily," To another year at Hogwarts!" The room seemed to explode with applause. " I have some introductions to make. Our newest faculty member, Johan Tenniel, our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher." The applause was scattered and mild as Seameaus Finnigan put on his bookie face and began taking bets as to whether the young man was evil or incompatiant. " And may I remind all students that the Forbidden forest is not called that for effect. It is *still* off limits." For a moment the school hung on the silence edgily. " Lastly, " The student body breathed a relived breath. " I know a good many of you are ready to eat, however many more of you are curious about our newest addition to Hogwarts. As she is probally very hungry herself, I would like to introduce Ms. Jimi Richardson." Looking over suddenly, the woman next to Hagrid rose and the male population of Hogwarts simultaniously stopped breathing.  
Jimi was tall, raven haired, exotically beautiful, and wearing one of Hermione's old robes.  
Hermione's too tight robes.  
Hermione's too tight robes that clung to every curve on the not-so-young witches body. Her red lips curved into a smile as she looked over the Great Hall with a guileless look in her amber eyes.  
" Hi guys." Hermione's voice whispered in Harry's ear. " Sorry I'm late, I was with Jimi."  
" Jimi has been placed at a fifth year level, " Dumbledore continued as though half of his student body ceasing to function was perfectly normal. " And before the sorting ceremony, she was placed in the capable talons of Gryffindor." A cheer went up from Harry's table and it gave him pause to realize he was among the loudest cheerers. A slight blush crossed the girl's face. " Now I'm sure she can take care of anything I missed, so let's all eat!" An elbow in the side from Fred got his attention as Jimi jumped off the platform and walked over to the table, standing beside Herimone at the Gryffindor table.  
" Jimi!" Hermione grabbed her hand and stood her beside Ron and Harry. " These are my friends. This is Ron Weasley, his dad works at the Ministry of Magic."  
" Mr. Weasley, I remeber him. You have a very nice father Ron." Jimi told him in her honey thick alto voice.  
" T-thanks." Ron replied, damning the stutter in his voice.  
" And this is Harry Potter." Hermione contuinued, motioning to Harry.  
" Nice to meet you too Harry. Nice hair." She chuckled, poking the top of his persistantly disobediant cowlick. Harry blushed. " No I meant it. Maybe you should spike the rest."  
" Come on, sit down, chow's on!" Ron exclaimed, looking around to see the table filled with food. He pulled Hermione down in a chair beside her before she looked up, embarassment on her face.  
" Oh Jimi, I'm sorry. Here, I'll come sit with you at the end of the table..." She began, rising.  
" No, don't worry. Here, just scoot down a smidge...." Removing a wand from the folds of her robe, Jimi muttered under her breath and a chair appeared from the far end of the table. " Here we go!" She chirped, sitting down and filling her plate, tucking into it happily.  
" So Jimi, how old are you?" Bowing her head, Jimi held up a finger, motioning for Rom to wait a moment. Hurriedly she swallowed her food.  
" Seventeen. You two?" She asked the boys, taking a tenative sip of the juice in her goblet.  
" Sixteen." Harry responded.  
" Almost sixteen." Ron muttered. Jimi sputtered in her drink.  
" No way!" She gasped incredlously. " I thought you and Harry were about my age." The boys beamed and she leaned forward around Ron, looking at Hermione. " Hey, I didn't really get a chance to thank you for helping me out with this whole school thing. I'm just sorry you had to miss going to the alley with these two."  
" It's okay, the guys didn't mind much. Did you?" Hermione asked, her voice suddenly worried.  
" We missed you a little." Ron admitted with a shrug. " But dad had told me some of what was going on, so it's okay."  
Jimi sat back and let the three friends continue their conversation as she ate until a shadow fell across her, filling the air with disagreeable tension. Turning slowly, Jimi looked up into the pale grey eyes of Draco Malfory.  
" Hello," He said, his voice filled with charm and politeness. " My name is Draco. Draco Malfory, and I wanted to be the first to extend a welcome from Slythrin House." He took her hand and politely dropped a soft kiss on it, sending a smug glance to Harry and Ron, earning glares in response as Jimi smiled at him.  
" Thank you Mr. Malfory."  
" Please, my Father is *Mr.* Malfory. Call me Darco."  
" Then thank you, Draco." Shooting a triumphant look at the steaming Gryffindors, Draco flashed Jimi a stunning smile before returning to his table. " He was nice." She mused. Harry began to choke on a mouthfull of food.  
" NICE?! Malfory?!" Ron gasped as Hermione helped Harry. " I've seen trolls with sweeter dispositions!" Jimi giggled. " I'm serious!"  
" Well why? What's he ever done?" She asked. Harry rolled his eyes.  
" Got a few hours?"  
  
*  
  
" Hullo." Jimi turned to see twins, aproximately her own age standing behind her as the headboy opened the Gryffindor tower.  
" Hi." She laughed.  
" We're Fred,"  
" And George,"  
" Weasley." They finished together. Jimi laughed delightedly at their tandem speaking.  
" How many of there are you?" She asked in amazement. " So far I've met Percy, Ron, Ginny, and you two." She ticked off on her fingers, her long nails clicking against each other.  
" And we've got two more brothers done with Hogwarts." One, George she thought, told her. " We're a right big clan."  
" No, You're lucky." She corrected as they climbed through the portriat hole. " I only had Madre and Andraia growing up."  
" I know Madre is Spanish for mother..." The other twin, posibally Fred, said. " But who is Andraia?" She blushed.  
" My stuffed bear." She muttered. Any other explinations she might have given were cut off as Percy began to Soapbox.  
" Alright then. The password is ' Ravnos'. Try not to forget it." He sighed, sending a look at a plain, round-faced fifth year. " First years, follow mw to your rooms, the rest of you, assignments are on the board on that side of the common room, lights out in an hour and a half." Jimi made a face and blew a raspberry at Percy's receding back.  
" He's related to *you two*? And Ron?!" She asked in shock. The twins pretended to cling to eachother in sorrow and hang their heads.  
" Every family has *one*." They chorased regretfully, electiting a golden giggle from Jimi. It only took a second for the others to find them.  
" Fred, George, You've already met Jimi?" Ron asked with a hint of dissapointment.  
" Oh yeah." George told him laughingly. " You can't miss someone who screams 'fun' like her." Jimi stuck a pose, causing the others to laugh. " So Jimi, know where you're sleeping?"  
" Yep, kinda. Speaking of which, can you show me back up Hermione? I wanna finish unpacking." She said appoligetically. Hermione shook her head.  
" Not a problem. We'll see you guys for breakfast tomorrow!" Harry watched the two girls walk away with a bewildered look on his face.  
" I've never seen Hermione so happy." He muttered.  
" I've noticed too." Ron puzzled. Both yelped as they received a wallop up side their heads from Fred and George.  
" You idiots!" The twins exclaimed.  
" It's obvious why Hermione's so happy." Fred scoffed, rolling his eyes.  
" Duh," George continued. " She got herself a best friend." Ron looked insulted.  
" Then what are Harry and I?" He protested.  
" Guys." They turned to see Ginny Weasley standing behind them, arms crossed and eyes rolled heavenward, seeking patiance. " You two are still her best friends, but Jimi's a girl, and Hermione needs someone other than me to talk to. Preferablely, one who doesn't know how close the three of you come to destruction every year!"  
" Gin, when did you get so smart?" Fred asked in only partially feigned amazement. Ginny placed her hands on her hips.  
" I live with a tribe of loud, bossy, overbearing males." She retorted.  
" Hey!" The twins protested. " You forgot how fun and handsome we are!" Throwing her hands up in the air, Ginny turned and stalked off. " But seriously, Gin's right. Jimi's already a great influence on your friend. Look at her, she's like, two steps down from being a babe." Fred said. Ron's jaw fell open as if his brother had announced Santa Claus was none other than Snape in disguise.  
" H-Hermione? A babe?!?!" He stammered. George scoffed at his brother's shock.  
" You guys aren't exactly eleven anymore Ronnie. That friend of yours has legs from here to tomorrow."  
" I'm Not Hearing This!" The youngest Weasley boy exclaimed. " Percy, make 'em stop!" He begged, seeing their older brother strut by.  
" What's all this then?" He asked, glaring at his twin siblings.  
" They're calling Hermione a...babe!" Ron yelped as Percy's face grew thoughtful. " Not you too!"  
" Well, you do have to admit, she does look kinda cute with that new hairstyle and those highlights..." Rolling his eyes, Ron grabbed Harry by the sleeve of his robe.  
" Oh God, let's go Harry!" The two headed off to the Fifth-year dorm room. " Hermione a babe, really!"  
*  
Hermione looked at the articles of clothing Jimi hung in her wardrobe.  
" I wish I had your body Jimi." She sighed, fingering a lightweight yellow sundress. Jimi laughed as she opened another suitcase.  
" Hermi, my body is the result of mixing genes for a big chest with years of malnutrition and highly unfun physical labor. You *don't* want my body. You're cute as hell as you are." The older girl told her, hanging two grment bags. Hermione looked at them intrestedly.  
" Jimi, what are those?" The girl blushed.  
" Oh, j-just my work clothes. When the term's over I still have to go back to work." She ansewered, Jerkily folding a pair of black jeans " But anyway, to more intresting topics, how do you like your new hairstyle?" Hermione reached up absently and touched the thick waves where Jimi had relaxed and highlighted the normally frizzy brown mass into a more auburn, wavy mane.  
" It's so diffrent." She admitted.  
" You look great, but putting it up in a braid at night will help keep it from tangling in your sleep." With a flick of her wrist and a muttered 'Kobolda', Jimi came to sit behind Hermione, plaiting the girl's hair into a braid as her clothes began to fold themselves. " So, how'd I get so lucky as to end up in the house with all the cute guys?" The two giggled. " I mean, have you seen those twins? Yummy!"  
" Don't let them hear you say that." Hermione laughed. " Their heads would swell so big we'd never get them out the portrait hole again!" Jimi dissolved into almost hysterical giggles.  
" I won't then." She looped an elastic around the end of the braid " And," She continued slyly " I'll make sure I leave that green-eyed cutie for you."  
" Harry!?" Hermione spun around. " I..." She was happily intrupted by three girls entering the room.  
" Hi!" One of them exclaimed bouncily, unaware or uncaring of her intruption. " I'm Parvati, this is my sister Fatima, and this is Lavender. Jimi nodded in amusement at the girl's excitement.  
" Hello. I'm Jimi." The girls giggled again.  
" We know *that*." The one named Lavander said dismissively, sitting on the bed across from Hermione's. " But did you *really* make a *perfect* Succubi Draught?!"  
" According to the Ministry I did." She said, amusement thick in her voice.  
" But why'd you *take* it?" Parvati asked in an awed whisper, obviously awaiting some deep tale of greif or scandle.  
" Because I get very sick almost once a month displaying similar symptoms to the ones they describe. I wasn't aware it wasn't fit for human consumption." Something inside her smiled as a slightly dissapointed look crossed Parvati's face. Although she couldn't name it, there was something about the girl she didn't like.  
" Lights Out!" A prefect called from the hall. Rising, Jimi stripped off her robe adn climbed into her bed.  
" Guess I'll see you in the morning." She yawned, rolling onto her side away from the others as several lights were blown out. The room was silent for several minuites.  
" I heard she's a run away from america." A voice whispered, thinking she slept.  
" Well I heard her mother was a nun who was raped. What type of sicko rapes a nun?"  
" I heard no one knew she existed, Muggle or wizard."  
" And I've heard a bunch on nonsense!" Hermione snapped quietly. " It *is* true that Jimi's an orphan, but the rest of that is just silly! Now go to sleep before she hears you! She's a pretty light sleeper."  
Barely containing a chuckle, Jimi truely did drift into sleep as the room fell into silence  
*  
Jimi slipped a robe over her white tank top and shorts before hastily brushing out her hair and throwing her hat on, hurring down the stairs to the common room just in time to see the Weasley twins stepping out the portrait hole.  
" Wait!" They looked up simultainously. " Um, how do I get to the Great hall from here?" The two laughed.  
" Follow us."  
" Only if you quit speaking in tandem. It makes my head spin!" Taking an arm from each brother, Jimi happily waltzed down the corridor between them.   
" So, " She began after a few moments. " What's the best way to tell you two apart?"  
" Well, " The one on her left began. " George got his nose broken by a bludger playing Quidditch last year." Inspecting the brother on her right, Jimi noticed the lines of his narrow nose slightly bent and marred by a scar across the bridge.  
" Yep, it hurt like hell." He agreed jovially. " We're here." Not releasing her, the two walked her in to the tables. Laughing, Jimi dropped a kiss on each of their cheeks, feeling a bit more awake with each kiss.  
Sitting down next to Hermione, she took a schedual from Professer McGonagall.  
" Awww! Son-of-a-squib!" Ron moaned from a few seats away.  
" What?" Jimi asked, looking at her schedual.  
:: Monday: 9:00 Herbology/Slythrin, 10:00 Transfiguration/Ravenclaw, 12:00 Lunch, 1:00 Potions/Slythrin.::  
Ron sent her a scandalized look.  
" We have double potions with Slythrin *again* and herbology on top of that! I see more and more of Malfory every year!" Jimi knit her brows as she stared up at the cheerfully blue sky/ceiling.  
" You guys really *don't* like that kid, do you?"  
" NO!!" Every Gryffindor within hearing range chorased. " He hates Muggles." Ron continued. " As well as half-bloods, and any one who likes Muggles. He's just a bloody git. It's like he hates everyone."  
"Ii've known people like that throughout my life." Jimi said softly, still pondering the mysteries of the ceiling. " They seemed to hate everyone and took it out on people who weren't like them." Everyone turned to listen to her. " One was repetedly molestedly by his uncle. His parents never belived him. Another had an alcholic mother who beat her. The last kid was a trophy. Really rich. Her parents brought her out for parties and such tried to make her into them, and if she messed up, she was punished harshly. It made them real mean. Kinda cold, even ass-hole-ish to people they didn't know." She finally looked down from the ceiling to her sausages which she dipped in her maple syrup. " It's really nothing more than ingrained behavior and self defense. Jerks aren't born you know; They're made."  
Just then Draco walked by, shooting dirty looks at Harry and the others.  
" There's an exception to every rule." Harry muttered darkly.  
*  
" Not Mandrakes again!" Ron groaned, looking at the familar green and purple tufts. " Why?!" He protested to no one in particular.  
" Because, Mr. Weasley, " Professer Sprout said from behind them, making him jump. " We'll be in need of Mandrake powder this year, putting us in need of Mandrake." Ron blushed.  
" Sorry Professer." The squat little witch walked past them to stand before her table.  
" Now class, You'll be working in three areas." She began. " Putting the brand new Mandrakes into their first pots, moving toddlers, and re-potting pre-adolecents. I want two Gryffindors and two Slythrins to a tray." Jimi and Hermione took a tray of babys. The room reluctantly partnered up, and Hermione was not happy when Draco and another Slythrin stood at their table. Jimi looked around and frowned at the tension in the air.  
" Well, " She began. " If we're moving them, I think it would be best to have two people holding them and two getting the pots ready so we can get this done quickly. Hermi, do you mind if I hold the baby?" Hermione quickly shook her head, remebering how feircely ther tiny Mandrakes fought. " Now which of you two is going to hold them?"  
" I'll do it." Draco drawled. " *I'm* not afraid of a plant." Hermione glowered.  
" Good." Jimi said briskly, reaching happily for the bright pink pair of earmuffs. " Are we all ready?" She asked. The others nodded and put on their earmuffs as Professer Sprout gave the thumbs up. Jimi gave a shocked gasp as Draco grabbed one little bundle of leaves and yanked roughly, uprooting a tiny, muddy, baby, squealing at the top of his lungs. A scowl on his faced, he held it at arms length as his friend began to fill a pot. Jimi frowned and tapped Draco on the shoulder, motioning to the baby and holding out her hands. With a look of confusion, Draco handed it to her  
The Mandrake stopped screaming as, surprisingly, Jimi picked it up as if it were a true baby, ignoring its flailing little fists and holding it against her, pacing with it until it did the unimagineable. Fell asleep. Handing it back to Draco gently, Jimi turned and began to gently loosen the soil around her own Mandrake as the class around her stared. Gently potting the sleeping Mandrake, Draco followed Jimi's lead.  
*  
When class ended, everyone was hot and dirty, but Jimi's group less so than the others. Professer Sprout came over.  
" What did you do in there?"  
" They're plants, but they're babies too." Jimi ansewered, washing the dirt from her face. " I just treated them a bit more... gently than everyone else." The witch laughed. " Five points for eveyone at your table, except you. Ten points to Gryffindor for you." Jimi beamed as she walked out of the greenhouse with Harry, Ron and Hermione clustered around her.  
" Hey, Gryffindor!" They all turned to see a bunch of seventh year Slythrin boys leering at Jimi. " Heard you've been playing house today, " a particularly large one called, his long black hair falling rakishly into his eyes as his leer grew into a full scale lechrous grin. " Mind if I be the daddy next time?" His friends burst into laughter. Harry and Ron tensed up to go to Jimi's defense, but she walked between them, approaching the boys, resting her hand on the Slythrin's chest.  
" As much as I'd *love* to play with you." She began encouragingly. " I only play grown up games. " A small smile crossed her lips as her fellow Gryffindors burst into hysterics. " But, uh, call me when you crawl out of the sand box." Wrinkling her nose in a parody of a smile, she walked away, happily taking a round of applause from her housemates. " Now, I belive we have a date with Professer McGonagall?"  
*  
Harry hadn't thought McGonagall ever smiled in class at anyone but Hermione, but she was practically grinning at Jimi as she pushed up her sleeves and turned the chalkboard into a beautiful stained glass picture window of a young girl on a swing in a rose garden.  
" That was beautiful Jimi!" Hermione whipered as the woman before the class began to explain the 'Sistineia' charm Jimi had just demonstraited.  
" Thanks." Jimi whispered, pleased to see even the bright and artistic Ravenclaws looking at her with respect.  
The class flew by, and Jimi was glowing as she walked out with an extra five points for assisting the class.  
" I don't think I've felt better in my life!" She crowed as she took a seat at the Gryffindor table. " This is so amazing! She continued, pouring thick gobs of barbeque sause on her polish sausage. " This is better than that being at home trying to figure it out, that's for sure." She shot a look at the buisily writing Hermione. " Well, homework aside anyways."  
" Tell me about it!" Ron lamented. " 'Discribe in detail the process of transfiguring a plain glass window into a stained glass window depicting a red rose in full bloom'." He read in disgust. " Jimi, you'll help me, right? Please?"  
" Sure, it's actually easy. I'll show you after dinner. But first, what's next again?"  
" You're as bad as Hermione. We have Snape and potions next." Ron grumbled. His jaw dropped to see Jimi's smile grow.  
" I *love* potion mixing!" She chirped. " Nothing's really as calming as then mixing *exactly* this and that and *knowing* what's going to happen, espically after the type of hetic days I used to have."  
" You." Ron began, raising a sardonic eyebrow. " Are. Sick."  
*  
Jimi paused just inside the doorway of the dungon and looked around, pleased anticipation imprinted on her face.  
" Are you quite done sightseeing?" A chill voice asked from behind her. " Jimi whirled and smiled appoligetically at a slightly annoyed professer Snape.  
" Sorry Sir." She murmurred, taking a seat on the Gryffindor/Slythrin line.  
" Today we are working on a Memory Restoration Potion. I want you all paired off, boy/girl." Jimi snickered as she saw Hermione adn Harry pair off, a blush creeping across Hermione's face. Heading towards Ron, she frowned as Parvati swooped to his side and smiled at her. Uncertain, she stood there as the rest of the class paired off around her. Slowly she raised her hand. " Yes, Ms. Richardson?" Snape sighed.  
" I don't have a partner." She appoligised. He sighed.  
" Mr. Malfory, partner Ms. Richardson. I want someone I trust working with her on her first day." Jimi tood a stand at her cauldron, sending a quick smile to the handsome boy beside her.  
" What happened to *Mr.* Malfory being your father?" She whispered teasingly. To her surprise, he smiled.  
" The lesson is on page CXIII. You may begin." Snape told them.  
An hour later Jimi's hair clung limply to her face as she stired her cauldron over the extrordinarily hot fire.  
" What goes in next?" She asked, fanning herself with one hand as she wished for her flat with its air conditioner.  
" Belladonna extract, one tablespoon." Jimi paused as Draco poured the correct amount.  
" That doesn't sound right somehow. What's Belladonna again?" She asked as the silver blond poured the contents into the cauldron.  
" Nightshade." Jimi dropped the spoon.  
" Get Down!" She yelled, Knocking herself and Draco to the ground as the cauldrons contents began to bubble madly before exploding. Jimi looked down into the dove grey eyes below her, but before she could inquire about his safty, he grabbed her shoulders and rolled to the side as the hot cauldron fell to where they had been. Now he stared down at her.  
" Are you okay?" They both asked softly.  
" What's Going On!?" Jimi tore her gaze away to actually glare at the glowering Professer Snape.  
" That damn potion has a possibally deadly typo!!" She snapped, wriggling from beneath Draco. " Look, they've got Sulpher, Hemlock, and Nightshade in two *diffrent* forms! Powdered *and* liquid! You can't mix all three unless they share a similar form!" Snape snatched the book from her hand. " What the hell's wrong with this book you had us buy!?" For a moment the class was silent as Snape went pale than bright red, expecting him to lay into Jimi for insolence. Instead he slammed her book shut.  
" Five points for Gryffindor for finding this problem and bringing it to my attention. Class is dismissed for the day. I must talk to the head master about drafting a letter." Glaring down at the book, his expression growing angrier and angrier by the second, Snape swept out of the room, leaving the class to burst into applause.  
Jimi was sure it was impossiable for a better first day to have existed. 


	3. The Succubus club

AN: Okay, I realize this is almost two weeks late, but I humbly beg your forgiveness. Not having really done any homework my past two years in school, I had forgotten how much time school really takes. Oh well. I'll try to be more regular from now on. Truely I will. And as an addemdum, today, Tuesday September 26 my mother goes in for a very dangerous surgery. If anyone who reads this wishes her luck, I'll be eternally gratefull. Thank you. 

P.S. Anyone who's looking for the Snape/swingdance scean, I'm sorry, but I had to break this chapter up into two smaller ones, it was getting rather long. 

Disclaimer:Harry and his Friends are not mine. I've just taken them down of the shelf to play with for a while, but I promise to put them back, good as new when I'm done! Jimi Richardson is mine and I quite enjoy her. The Succubus Club, part 2 

Life soon settled into the routine that passed for as close to normal as life got at Hogwarts. Jimi's addition to the Gryffindor Gang kept the school more or less on its toes as she did one unexpected thing after another, spending early Sunday mornings rollerblading through the dungons, teaching pure-blooded girls the muggle "arts" of hand games and jump rope with the accompaning rhymes, trading dirty jokes with Hagrid, and most shockingly, insisting on being not only civil, but _nice_ to Draco Malfory. 

Most her teachers liked her as well. Even professer Snape seemed oddly fond of her, or as fond as he could be of any non-Slythrin anyway. In fact, only two teachers weren't taken with the girl. It wasn't that Professer Binns disliked Jimi, but he severly disapproved of her classroom behavior. Her idea of Magical History was not to sit passively and obediantly copy notes, but to constantly question every word, every fact. The small ghostly teacher almost wanted to cross over every time the girl shot her hand into the air. 

Then there was Johan Tenniel, the DADA teacher. A younger man, handsome with his silver-templed rich brown hair, eerie green eyes and an odd dislike for Jimi. The second day of classes he had taken ten points from Gryffindor, stating Jimi was insubordinate in insisting her full name was simply Jimi. With a smug smile, he informed her he would use no nicknames. 

However he called Ron just that all class though, never once Ronald. 

Jimi and Professer Tenniel did _not_ like each other. 

Infact, it was following one such class the day before Halloween that Jimi burst into the common room and hurled herself onto the couch, beginning to sob. A hand lightly touched her shoulder. 

" What's all this?" Jimi looked up into Fred's warm brown eyes, his brows furrowed in concern. 

" F-fred." She sniffled in surprise, hastily wipping her eyes on her robes. " I thought there were Q-q-quidditch practices on F-fridays." Feeling around in his pockets, Fred drew out a handkercheif and wipped at Jimi's face. 

" It's Thursday today Jimi, remeber? Now come on, what's the matter?" Jimi took a deep breath. 

" It's nothing really. It's just that damn prat Tenniel. I don't understand why he hates me so much! He tried to fail my test today! I missed _two_ questions, but he kept taking off points for the way I interprated my ansewers for the rest of the questions! He gave me a fifty!" 

" What did you do?" 

" Checked my anseweres against, Ron, Harry, and Hermione's papers, approached him after class, and told him to change the grade on my damn paper before I went to Dumbledore about it." 

" Did he?" 

" Oh yeah, but he wasn't happy about it." For a moment she was silent. " Fred, what does Mudblood mean?" 

*

Hermione looked at Jimi's paper as seh walked with Harry, Ron, Lee, and George towards the common room. 

" Why'd she go flying off like that?" Lee asked, his thickly accented voice filled with bewilderment. " I thought we were going to go feed the squid?" 

" Professer Tenniel was really after her today." Ron explained. " He tried to give her a _fifty_ on a ninety-two paper. Even Snape's never tried anything like that!" They reached the picture of the Fat Lady. " Toreador." He said off-handedly. Climbing into the common room, they all froze for a second, staring at the scean before them. Jimi had Fred by the arm, pulling on him as hard as she could to try to sit him down as he tried to pull away, his face as red as his hair, his eyes narrowed dangerously. 

" Fred, NO! Come on, drop it! I told you he has to be Super-Bigot!" Jimi pleaded, continuing to tug vainly at Fred's arm. 

" Fred! Jimi!, what's going on?" Harry exclaimed. 

" Our newest teacher is prediguised git!" Fred yelled. " Do you know what he said to Jimi?!" 

" Fred, Don't!!" Jimi whinned. The youth ignored her. 

" He told her to her face that he was actually glad she was in his class, because now he truely understood what Mudblood meant!" The room exploaded in self rightous anger. 

" Guys, let's not do anything that we're gonna regret." Jimi tried to ask. Her friends ignored her, loudly inscenced on her behalf. 

" He can't talk to you like that!" Hermione yelled " You should tell Dumbledore! Tenniel can be fired for that!" 

" He was pissed off because I threatened him already. Look, let's just leave the damn issue alone for a moment and see if it cools down. Tomorrow's the beginning of a long weekend. Halloween and then I won't see him again untill tuesday. So I want all of you to _promise_ me that no one will do anything!" Accepting their reluctant promises, Jimi swiftly changed the subject. " So, tell me again, where are we going tomorrow? What exactly _is_ Hogsmeade?" 

*

Jimi sank down in the crook of a large branch in the tree by the farside of the lake and closed her eyes. Slowly, two tears crept down her soft light brown cheeks. Professer Tenniel's absurd hatred of her brought back memories of her childhood and her own mother's fear of her. Letting the colors of the sunset blaze behind her shut eyelids, she was only brought around from her thoughts by the haunting sound of a viola. Confused, she looked down. 

A pale head of silvery hair was bent over the instrument, his long, slender fingers dancing across the strings, coaxing out the music. A ghost of a smile crossed Jimi's face. 

" Ubi care tas." She said softly. The music stopped suddenly. 

" Who's there?" 

" Jimi." She looked down to meet Draco Malfory's eye's. " I'm sorry if I startled you, but you play so beautifully and I adore that peice." She said quietly. So quietly, Draco almost didn't hear her. 

" Where did you learn latin?" He aske slowly. She shrugged noncommitally. 

" The peice is based on a latin mass. My family, excepting me, has been devout Catholics for generations." 

" Oh." In the absence of anything else to say, Draco began to play again. 

" I know I don't really know you, but can I ask you something?" Jimi asked almost shyly. Draco made a noise she took to be a yes. " What the hell does 'Mudblood' mean?" Draco looked up at her in surprise and his bow screeched across the strings. Jimi felt her face burn and her eyes grow wet. " That bad?" She asked softly. 

" It means you have mixed blood or pure muggle blood. That your blood lines are...dirtied by intermixing." The more Draco spoke and watched the tears leak unbidden down the girl's cheeks, the stupider the words sounded in his ears. 

" Oh." Jimi whispered, looking away quickly towards the setting sun. 

" But your mother was Isobella de`Lopez, right?" Draco questioned. Jimi nodded vaugely. " Well, was your father a muggle?" 

" No, most deffinately not." Jimi laughed, her tone ruefull. 

" Then tell whoever called you that to blow it out their arse." Jimi just sighed. 

" Do you know the accompnyments to any of Chopin's peices?" In response, the blond lifted the instrument to his chin and began to play. 

*

The knocks on the door of the fifth year girl's dorm grew more insistant. Sleepily, Jimi lifted her face from the pillow. 

" Come in!" She yelled in annoyance, dropping her head back to the pillow in her half asleep state, pushing away the leg that was brushing against hers. Wait, leg? Jimi sat up in confusion as the door hesitantly opened. She blinked blurrily at Harry and Ron as they stared with red faces and open mouthed at her and Hermione sprawled across hermione's bed. 

" Jimi! Y-you..." The girl snorted at the two stuttering males and reached up to where her friend was sprawled at the head of the bed. 

" Hermi, wake up! We fell back asleep !" Slowly Hermione sat up and rubbed her eyes. 

" What time is it?" She yawned. 

" A quarter to nine." Ron ansewered, his eyes wide as Jimi squealed and scrambled out of the bed, clad in a light yellow cami and a half slip edged in deep purple. Hermione yelped and pulled a blanket over her similar, mauve outfit. 

" Get out!" She exclaimed, pointing at the door. " You can't be in here!" 

" McGonagall said we could come get you two..." Harry began. 

" Boys!" Jimi scolded. " We can't get dressed until you leave!" Nodding, the two backed out the door and Jimi kicked it closed. " Come on! Oh, I _don't_ want to miss my first Hogsmead visit! Jimi tossed open the wardrobe and began digging through it frantically. " What should I wear Hermi?" The other girl shrugged, slipping into a thick maroon sweater. " You're no help!" Jimi griped, pulling out a light yellow sundress and slipping it on. 

" Jimi, That's _way_ to short!" Hermione exclaimed as she slid into a light brown pleated skirt. Jimi looked down at the skirts hem where it brushed just slightly below less than half way down her thighs. 

" No, it's fine." She assured her friend, throwing on a pair of white sandles. Deftly she finger-parted a large lock of hair and french braided it across the top of her head, fastening it at the nape of her neck, brushing the rest out quickly and slipping a pair of large golden hoop earings into her ears. Throwing a large compact and her wallet, Jimi grabbed her purse. 

" Are you ready?" Hermione asked, grabbing her own small coin purse. 

" Yeah, let's go!" Jimi ansewered enthuastically, running out the door behind Hermione. 

They ran through the castle and arrived as the carriages were about to leave. 

" Wait!" Professer McGonagall leaned out the window of the first carriage and frowned. 

" Why so late ladies?" Jimi flashed one of her patented _'We're sorry but we're also so damn cute and sweet when we do this so don't be mad!'_ smiles. 

" We really had gotten up earlier Professer, but then Hermi and I started talking and kinda fell back asleep and really sorry for any trouble we might've caused?" The woman sighed. 

" No, Slythrin is still loading their last carriage as well. You could always have ridden with them. Now go on, I belive your friends are in the last carriage." Smiling, teh two girls dashed over to where George had flung open his door. 

" About time!" He cried jovially. " Get in here already!" The steps had been taken away, and so Jimi gave Hermione a leg up and then belatedly looked at her tight, short skirt adn the very high step into the carriage. 

" Well, shit!" 

*

Draco looked over to see Jimi Richardson struggling to get into her carriage. 

" What are you looking at Drakey?" Pansy cooed, drapping herself over his shoulder. A half smile crept across his face as hers twisted into a jelous loathing. " Oh. Her." The girl snorted. " I don't see know _why_ everyone is _so_ impressed with her, but if you're going to be an idiot like everyone else, why don't you just go and help her?" Pansy sneered. Draco considered for a second before pushing Pansy's hand off his shoulder. 

" I think I'll do just that. Hold the carriage for me Pansy."He said in a bored, offhanded way as he strolled towards the Gryffindor carriage. " Hold the carriage for me, would you Pansy?" Pansy's eyes narrowed at his receding back. 

" Not a _fucking_ chance." She muttered, slipping into the carriage and closing the door. 

*

" Just lift your foot and we can pull you in. Come on, we've got to go!" Ginny said in exasperation. 

" I _can't_ Gin! My skirt's too short. I'd have to hike it all the way up to lift my leg that high." 

" I..." Hermione began. Jimi glared at her. 

" Dont'. Even. Think. About it. She muttered dangerously. 

" Need a hand?" Turning, she cme face to face with Draco, standing behind her; paler than ever, but still handsome, in a dark green shirt and black pants. 

" Most deffinately." She agreed. 

" You, one of the twins, Grab her wrists, and I'll lift her in." He ordered. 

" My name is George!" The closest one snapped, taking Jimi's hands as Draco wrapped his hands around her waist. 

" Fine, _George_. Ready?" The twin nodded. " One, two, Three!" Jimi squealed as She was pulled across George's lap and partally Fred's as well by the strength of the pull. " There we go. Good...bye." Everyone had turned to see why Draco had stopped and just stood there beside the Gryffindor coach. Ron began to laugh uproarously. 

The last Slythrin coach had left without him. 

Draco's daze was broken by a small hand extending by his face. He turned to see Jimi leaning out the coach. 

" A lady always repays her debts. Hop in." 

*

The ride was cheerful, boisterous and profanity filled, but all in the warmest way. Draco sat back adn observed the Gryffindor's around him in amazement. A Slythrin coach ride was always very clique-ish, filled with vicious gossip and double edged taunts and comments, nothing like this. 

" Lee Jordan, that box you're watching so very carefully up there better not have your damn spider in it!" Jimi threatened from her perch across the Weasley twin's laps. When he didn't respond, Jimi let out a yelp and hopped across the carriage, sitting on Draco's lap instead as she eyed the box, prompting the entire carriage to laugh. 

For a second, Draco almost wished he could be one of them. 

His thoughts were interupted as the carriage hit a large bump, and said box slid to the edge of the shelf to balance precariously for several seconds before falling to the floor, opening. For several moments there was utter chaos in the carriage as Jimi clung to Draco in blind panic, Ron Weasley looked ready to faint and his sister screamed, drawing her feet up onto the seat until someone laughed. 

" Lee, you're an _ASS_!" Harry laughed. Draco craned his neck and looked over Jimi's shoulder. The only thing in the box was a half empty bottle of something indistinguishable. " You could have just said you were going after, Percy and the heads instead of scaring Jimi and Ron half to death!" 

" I-I wasn't scared." Ron muttered, red faced as he sent a glare towards Draco. 

" Well, _I_ was!" Jimi squeaked indignantly, her shoulders heaving as she tried to calm herself. " You just wait until we get where I can kick your ass!" 

" Sorry man." He appoligized, picking up his props. As Jimi shifted, Draco saw the label and burst into laughter. 

" Ex-lax?! You've going to give them..." he trailed off as they all turned to stare at him. " _ What!?_" He snapped, releived when they began to ignore him again. Except for the girls. 

" Nothing." Ginny answered. " It's just that.." A blush crept across her face as he turned and looked directly at her. 

" What she means is, you have a beautiful laugh." Jimi told him, a trace of awe in her voice. Before Draco could respond, the carriage stopped and she slid off his lap. 

*

Jimi watched Draco walk off in the oppisite diection of her friends. 

" Such a sad person." She mused softly as Ginny took her hand, pulling her through the town gates and to the left. 

" Come _on_ Jimi! The guys want to go to the Three Broomsticks for breakfast!" Sending one last look Draco's way, Jimi allowed herself to be pulled into the middle of the group and lead down the main street of Hogsmead. 

The Three Broomsticks was a short five minuite walk into town. Inside, the group took the largest corner booth with the exception of Lee, who headed off to cause mischeif. Sitting, they all ordered a tall glass of Butterbeer and settled down to talk. 

" Jimi, what _are_ you doing?" Ron asked, rolling his eyes as Jimi began to spread her compacts and the rest of her makeup on the table befor her. 

" Surely you've seen _someone_ pt on makeup before." He shook his head. 

" Not the muggle way." Jimi shrugged and opened her foundation. 

" It's fun. I used to love to watch madre. Here, Hermi, hold my mirror please?" Jimi began to slick on her foundation, giggling as she looked up to see all of them watching with rapt intrest. " Come on now, is it really _that_ intresting?" Ginny nodded. " Surely between the six of you one of you _must_ have seen soeone do this." Jimi said skeptably as seh slicked on a redish orange lipstick and the lightest dustings of a peach blush. 

" Our mum always uses magic." Ginny ansewered. 

" My mom doesn't wear makeup." Hermione said with a shrug as their friend brushed on a navy blue eyeshadow and a darker navy eyeliner that made her eyes look even more vividly amber. 

" Wow. I never realized you could live a life and never see makeup applied." Jimi giggled. " Can I do you and Ginny Herm? Please?" She asked in excitement. The red-head immediantly agreed, scooting to the edge of teh booth, closer to where Jimi sat at the end of the table in a chair. Looking over the girl's fair complexion and her shimmery white-rose sweater, Jimi took out her wand and tapped her foundation, lightening it. Smoothing out the girl's skin, Jimi looked over the her compact critically. 

" Not too dark!" All three brothers exclaimed at once. Both girls rolled their eyes and Jimi slicked the lightest pink in her purse on Ginny's lips, and a medium blue on her eyes. 

" Voila!" Jimi rounded on Hermione. " Please????" 

" Maybe after we eat." She reluctantly concended as the butterbeer was set before them. Jimi took a deep drink and let a pleasent shudder run through her as the drink built a small pit of warmth inside her, not unlike vodka, but much nicer. Looking up as the door opened, Jimi saw Draco Malfory enter alone and sit at the bar. Hermione's brows knit in confusion. 

" Malfory? Why is he still alone?" 

" Who cares?" Ron snorted. " Maybe his "friends" realize he's a bloody git too." Jimi continued to watch as he sat at the bar, his face schooled into a composed mask as he sipped at the tankard set before him. 

" I don't know Ron." Hermione continued. " Have you noticed he doesn't hang around Crabbe and Goyle all the time anymore?" He's buy himself a lot more and I don't know... I just think he's changed somehow." 

" He's changed alright." Ron scoffed. " He used to be able to sit on the curb and swing his feet. The only diffrence I see is that he grew over the summer, making him a big git instead of a little one." 

" I'm going over there." Jimi said suddenly, leaving her seat to approach the bar. 

*

" Why aren't you with your housemates?" Draco looked up at Jimi. 

" Does it matter?" 

" if it upsets you it does." Draco sighed. 

" It doesn't upset me, but I am alone because I choose not to spend my time with the other Slythrins today." Jimi nodded and sat beside him. 

" Would you like to spend the day with us? I'd like it if you did." Draco snorted, motioning towards Ron. 

" And would your friends like it?" Jimi sighed and rolled her eyes as she noticed Ron glaring at them. 

" Ronnie-boy can shove it." She decided. draco looked at her, opver to the Gryffindor table and back to Jimi, smiling at her. 

" Sure." 

*

" He's comming over here!" Ron hissed. " Can you belive him!" Hermione kicked him in the shins. 

" Shut up Ron." She hissed back as the two approached. 

" Hey guys, you don't mind if Draco sits with us, do you?" Jimi asked, her glare making it apparent the boys had best say nothing. 

" No." Ron muttered sulkily. Grinning, Jimi pulled another chair up and sat down beside Draco, looking at the menus Madame Roberta had left. 

" So, what are we having for Breakfast?" 

*

Draco walked out of Honeydukes with a large bag and a smile on his face. He had just spent almost six galleons in the candy store and had enough candy to cover the bet he had just lost with Fred Weasley as well as satisy his own sweet tooth for a while. 

" Okay, I got your candy." He sighed, opening the bag. A smile crossed his face as Fred turned a bit green. It seemed his stomach wasn't quite settled from the blood lollipops either. 

" Where'd ya get the candy from?" Jimi asked from behind him. 

" The store." Draco said, thumbing towards it. She shrugged, licking at a large lollipop. 

" Can I have a peice?" Reaching in the bag, Draco pulled out a pepermint humbug and handing to her. Happily she ate it. " Harry says it's almost time to go, but first, I wanna get our picture taken, all of us." The blond hesitated, even as Fred agreed. " _Please?_ Draco?" With a sigh, the youth followed her to where the Gryffindors and a photographer waited. 

" Okay!" The photographer said in an animated voice. " You twins in the back, good. You three young men infront of them and you ladies in front of _them_." Jimi shivvered as a cool october breeze blew past them. Reaching around, Draco wrapped his arms around Jimi's shoulders. "Beautiful!" The photographer exclaimed. Stay just like that and smile! Say Hogsmead!" 

**_" HOGSMEAD!"_**

Draco didn't say a word. He simply buried his face slightly in Jimi's hair, breathing deeply. 

He did smile though. 

" That will be twelve knuts" Moving away from Draco, Jimi fished twelve of the little bronze coins from her purse, taking the picture as she paid him. 

" Oh my gosh! Look guys, we're moving!" Jimi hurried over to show show everyone else the picture. Draco looked up from behind Jimi, a half smile on his face and he gave her a small squeeze as her hands rested over his. To their left Hermione and Harry held hands off the edge of the picture and behind Hermione's back and behind her, Harry gave a little wink up at the camera and all four Weasleys took a similar pose. 

" Oh! You four look so cute!" Ginny squealed. Before Draco could decide to be indignant or not, it was Hermione's turn to squeal. 

" Oh-no! We're going to be late again! You're a bad influence Jimi! Come on guys!" Turning, the others began to scoop up their bags, running for the town gates. Draco reached for his bags when Jimi tapped him on the shoulder. Straightening up, he was surprised when she tilted her head up and pressed her lips to his softly, kissing him. Dropping his bags, he wound his arms around her, kissing her back for several long seconds. 

" Now," Jimi said as they seperated. " We're _really_ going to have to run." Pulling away, she grabbed her two bags and dashed down the street. 

They barely made it back to the carriages with Draco lifting Jimi in quickly, handing her all the bags with a whisper and running to catch up to his own coach, hopping in it before it picked up a too much speed. 

What'd he say?" Jimi opened the bag and chuckled slightly, showing them the bag of candy. 

" Help ourselves." 


	4. The Succubus club

Harry and his Friends are not mine. I've just taken them down of the shelf to play with for a while, but I promise to put them back, good as new when I'm done! Jimi Richardson is mine and I quite enjoy her. 

A/n: I know you all hate me by now! I'm so sorry, but it wasn't all my fault! Here are my excuses and they are all real, Princess Emma can verify them! 1) I'm failing english 12 cause my teacher's a silly woman who decides that because she's pregnant, we won't do any work in her class except on days I'm absent. 2) One of the cashiers I worked with hurt himself. I had to cover his shifts until I quit last Wensday 3) Something is painfully wrong with my left arm. I'm having surgery soon, wish me luck and 4) Someone tried to blow up my school three times in a row! Damn bomb threats! So as you can see I've been a busy girl, so forgive my lateness. If you feel anybetter knowing this, I haven't been able to have a real social life either. 

The Succubus Club

Jimi slipped on the silver cross that had belonged to her mother, letting it hang above her heart. Her golden hoops were replaced with silver crescent moons and her bright warm makeup replaced by darker, cooler tones as she readied herself for the night's Halloween feast. A sly smile crossed her face as she examined the dress robe she had been forced to make to it. Truely, it wasn't her fault Hermione was smaller than her, she decided, looking at the slits that crept up to mid thigh on her. Her smile turned into a grin as she tried to picture Professer McGonagall's face when she showed up that night. A knock on the door drew her back to reality as Ginny Weasley banged on the door. 

" Come on Jimi, It's time for the feast!" The red head yelled, poking her grinning face in the door. Slipping into a pair of stilletos, Jimi sent a nervous glance out the window at the faintest trace of a new moon before dashing out the door. 

" Jimi!" George shouted, as his brother greeted her with a wolf whistle. Taking her cue, the girl paused on the stairs, spinning around slowly and striking a pose, one leg peeking from beneath the slit in the robe. 

" No time for this now though, I'm feeling a little dizzy, so we gotta eat." Taking the steps like they were nothing in her four inch heels, she linked arms with the boys and followed the others down to the great hall. 

The Hall was decorated even more lavishly than normal. Perpetually color-changing flames lept up inside Hagrid's infamous man sized pumpkins and several small bats streaked through the air, one even pausing to light on Jimi shoulder affectionately, making her giggle. The new moon of the enchanted ceiling making the stars glow espically bright. Taking their usual seats near the head of the Gryffindor table, Jimi let out a low, impressed whistle. 

" Nice digs." She murmured, evoking laughter from her comrades. With the same startling suddeness as always, the food appeared, lining the tables. To her left George started in on the sweet potaotes, reaching for a large steak as well. 

As always the food remained on the table until everyone had eaten as much as they could. As the food dissapeared, Everyone turned their attention to Dumbledore, who rose. 

" I had intended for a dance to follow the feast tonight, bringing back the 'Weird sisters'." Here, the room broke into applause from the older student who we're at the Yule ball the year before. " Unfortunately..." The room quieted suddenly. " The sisters were unable to attend tonight." 

" So? Easy to fix. Rig up a stero with some speakers." The hall turned to see Jimi standing at the Gryffindor table. Professer Tenniel flashed her a cold smile. 

" And where, _Ms._Richardson, would we get a muggle contraption like that here at Hogwarts? Much less a working one?" He scoffed. The girl grinned at the thought of one upping the snide teacher. 

" Why, my room...of course." 

*

Everyone stared openly at the stero. Professer Tenniel smirked until Jimi removed her wand. 

" Okay kidlets, pay attention to professer McGonagall and one day you'll learn some fun party tricks too. _Gargantuium_!" She cried, executing a semi deficult wand movement that enlarged one speaker to six feet tall. " Hagrid, could you move this one to that corner over there?" With a nod, the man lifted the giant speaker, moving it to it's desiginated spot while Jimi repeted the process with it's mate and finally the player itself. " There we go." She announced after Hagrid had repositioned the other speaker and lifted the three foot tall player onto the dias the teachers table sat on. " This should fill the hall quite nicely." The grin she wore grew widely as professer Tenniel grew noticably sullen. " Hey Dean, you wanna DJ?" Handing the tall black boy her thick cd case, she put the first five cds in the player and with great flourish, pushed the ramdom command. 

" Well then." Dumbledore said, smiling widely. " Let's continue." 

*

" Say there ain't no Party like a Hogwarts party cause a Hogwarts party don't...stop!" Dean yelled from atop a chair. " Hands in the air everybody! Say Hey! Ho! Hey! Ho!" Jimi laughed delightedly as almost the entire school followed along with the tall impromptu DJ's enthuastic cry.. There was almost two hours of Halloween left and almost everyone was dancing, Hell, half the Slythrin house was in the middle of the dance floor. Even the teachers were enjoying the dance. 

" Is it a bet Severus?" Professer McGonnagall asked with a smirk. Snape frowned. 

" Certianly Minerva, _if_ you can provide me with acceptable music and partnership." His scowl deepened as McGannagall's expression grew triumphant. 

" Jimi, come here dear!" Nodding, the girl excused herself from where she spoke with Hagrid and ran over. 

" Yes?" She asked, her face flushed and her grin wide on her face. 

" Jimi, do you recall the conversation we had before the term began? When you brought up your love of music?" The girl nodded. " You said you like swing music. Do you have any?" Curious, Jimi nodded again. " I only have one more question, can you dance to it?" Hesitantly, Jimi nodded a third time, her jaw dropping as Professer McGonagall laughed triumphantly. " She's _all_ yours Severus." 

" Wait! what's going on?!" With a sigh, Snape explained the bet to the young woman. Jimi made a thoughtfull face. " Aren't you even going to offer me a bribe?" 

" Three points to Gryffindor?" He offered. She emphatically shook her head. 

" You insult me good sir. You'll lay off Nevile Longbottom for _three_ classes. No scary "I'm-gonna-melt-you-with-my-eye-lasers" glares, or screaming, or insults." Snape sighed and looked over at where McGonagall was looking particularly insufferable. 

" Deal." The woman's jaw dropped As he extanded his hand to Jimi, who took it with a smile. " I'll be back in a few moments Minervia." 

" Oy, Dean!" Jimi called as they approached him. " Dig in the back of the book and dig out a cd called 'The Cherry poppin Daddies!' You wanna put it on Zoot Suit Riot!" The boy nodded and opened the book. 

" What a vulgar name." The man beside her commented. Jimi laughed. 

" Of course!" She grinned up at him as the opening strains of the song began. " Ready?" Nodding reluctanly, he followed her as she ran into the middle of the cleared floor. 

*

Ron wasn't sure whether to faint or burst into hysterical laughter. He decided after a moment to just stand there and stare. The other two options might make him miss something and he wanted this to stay emblazoned in his mind forever. 

Snape was dancing. 

Swing dancing. 

Around him, students had gathered in a large circle, enclosing the pair and sending up cat calls and wolf whistles. George and Fred stood off to his left, looking as if Christmas had been promised once a month for the next decade. Ron guessed Snape would have an... intresting welcome to class on Monday. 

Beside him, Harry stood with a similar disbeliving look as his least favorite teacher spun his friend around like a top before snatching her against him at the blaring end of the song amid a round of racous applause. 

"I...am scarred for life." Ron stammered as Jimi bounced over, fanning herself rapidly, bright eyed and gigglely. 

" Oh. My. God! He is so _good_!" She squealed as the teacher in question pushed his way through the crowd to collect his money. 

"D-don't, don't say that. Don't." Rolling her eyes, Jimi fanned herself and sighed. 

" Really Ron! Hey, is it really hot in here to you two?" The boys shook their heads. " Maybe it's just from dancing so much..." 

" Jimi, that was amazing!" Hermione cried excitedly, running over to her friend's sides. " Where'd you learn to dance like that?!" 

" I've been a rabid fan of 'Swing kids" since I was fourteen. Are _you_ hot?" Hermione shook her head as Jimi tugged at the neckline of her robe. " Damn! Well, _I_ am, so I'm gonna try and get Hagrid to give me some of his drink and sit down for a while. I'll see you guys later," Tossing her black hair back from her face, the girl began weaving her way through the crowd. 

" Excellent job Jimi." The girl stiffened as Professer Tenniel walked up behind her, bending his head to her ear. " But I think you would have felt more at home on a runway with a pole, am I right?" 

" I don't know what you're talking about." She muttered. She tried not to shiver as she _felt_ his cruel smile. 

" You stripped for a company called the 'Glass Slipper' in London." He said silkily. " I knew as soon as Ms. Granger walked in with you that you looked familar. You did a bachlor party for a muggle friend of mine last year. We rented the entire place out for the night. You were dressed as an Angel..." 

" What the fuck do you want?" She whispered shakily, her face pale. 

" Just for you to know that _I_ know you're not what you say you are." Unsteadily, Jimi stalked away from the man, towards the doors where she slipped out into the cooler corridor. Leaning against a wall, she blinked against the odd sensation of vertigo. 

" Jimi, are you okay?" She slowly lifted her head and met Draco's eyes as he stood in front of her. 

" Yeah." She lied. " It was just kinda stuffy in there. I was on my way up to bed." Draco frowned slightly. 

" I had wanted to dance with you tonight." He admitted. Jimi shot a hesitant look into the great hall, taking a shallow breath. " We could always dance here." He said swiftly, sensing her hesitance. 

" Alright." She agreed quietly. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Jimi rested her head on his shoulder as he led her away from the wall. Closing her eyes and swaying gracefully with the music, she sang quietly along as he spun her around the hallway. 

" What are you singing?" Draco murmured above her head. 

" The song. Kiss From a Rose. It's so beautifully dark." She whispered. " You must admit, muggles do produce _wonderful_ music." 

" Humph." The blond's response was noncommital. Silence over took them for several moments. " You know... I like you." Draco hesitantly whispered after a moment. " I _really_ like you." 

" I like you too Draco." 

" Go out with me?" 

" Yes." The two stopped where they stood, realizing belatedly that the song had long since ended. 

" None of our friends will like this." He warned her gently. " A Gryffindor and a Slythrin generally wouldn't spit on each other." His voice was appolegetic. 

" I don't see this as anyone's concern but ours. If people can't even _feign_ happiness for us, they weren't real friends to begin with." With a relived sort of chuckle, Draco brushed a light kiss across Jimi's temple. His forehead creased in a frown. 

" Why are you so hot?" 

" I don't know. I thought it was the room." Draco wrapped an arm around her waist. 

" Come on, I'll walk you up to your common room." 

*

Jimi kissed Draco at the portriat hole and stumbled in through it, sinking to the ground in exaustion as it closed behind her. 

" Hello Dear." Startled, she looked up to see Sir Nick floating beside her. 

" Hi Sir Nick." She she muttered. " Happy Death Day." Feeling twice as exausted, she levered herself up and staggered towards the dorms. Walking slowly up the stairs, she barely made it into the doorway of her room before she fainted. 

*

Hermione cursed as she she stumbled over something quite large in the doorway. 

" Hermione!" Parvati exclaimed in shock. Lavender glared. 

" What's the problem?" 

" There's something blocking the doorway. _Luminous_!" The three girls blinked against the bright light before gasping in unison as they looked at Jimi's still form, sprawled on the floor, her back barely rising beneath her robes. Dropping to her knees, Hermione grasped Jimi's wrist, gasping at the light, thready pulse she felt. " Quick, someone go and get Percy and warn Madame Pomfry that we're sending someone up!" Spinning on her heels, Lavender dashed out of the door, while Parvati sank onto her bed, one hand over her mouth. 

" Is she...dead? She's dead, isn't she!? Oh my god, she died in our room!!!" Parvati's voice was rising hysterically. 

" Don't be stupid!" Hermione snapped. " She's _not_ dead!" Feeling someome behind her, Hermione looked up to see Percy in his dressing gown, frowning as he looked down. 

" Not again." His voice was a low murmur as he knelt and scooped up the girl. " Ms. Patil, _please_ get a hold on yourself! Jimi will be fine by the morning I'm sure! Now go to bed, all of you!" He ordered, striding quickly out the door. Reluctantly the girls undressed for bed, Parvati and Lavender whispering fearfully about what new troubles this year might bring to cause a perfectly healthy student to collapse. Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance as she sliped into her bed clothes, planning on visiting Jimi in the morning. 

Jimi had yet to awaken by the next morning. 

*

Hermione looked up as the infirmary door opened and Draco Malfory slipped silently in. Closing the door softly, he turned and met Hermione's eyes. 

" What do you want Malfory?" She accused. For a moment he was silent. " Well?" 

" I'm here to see Jimi." He admitted, talking a seat beside the bed. oppisite Hermione. " Not that it's any of your damn buissness of course." He added smoothly, taking Jimi's hand in his. " She's friggin freezing. You think they could at least keep her warm!" He scowled, reaching behind himself to snatch a blanket from the bed behind him, tucking it around Jimi's body carefully. Hermione's eyes widened in shock. 

" Oh my god. You're in love with her, aren't you?" Draco was suddenly very intrested in Jimi's hands. 

" We were going to tell our friends one or two at a time. I suppose she told you last night?" Hermione laughed softly. 

" Jimi fainted in our doorway before anyone came up. _You're_ the one who just told me." Draco blushed lightly and looked out the window. 

" Well, now you know Granger." He snapped gruffly. " And if you're really her friend, you'll wait until she's at least awake before you run off and tell the school." Hermione frowned. 

" I wouldn't do that." She said, offense lacing her voice. Draco met her eyes gratefully for a breif second before they were intrupted by a sleepless looking Snape as he entered the infirmary. 

" What are you two doing here?" His voice was cold. " It's breakfast time." 

" Just checking on Jimi sir. Seeing if she was truely here." Draco said smoothly. Snape nodded. 

" Well, both of you need to leave." Belatedly, they noticed the steaming goblet in his hand. " Perhaps Ms. Richardson will be up to reciving visitors at lunch." The finality in his voice sent the two quickly out of the room. Sharing a thought, the two paused outside the door and silently peered back inside in time to see Madame Pomfrey help Snape sit Jimi up and pour the potion down her throat. 

" Are you going to be here at lunch?" Hermione whispered. 

" Give me ten minuites before you bring up the 'fanclub'" 

The two parted ways. 

*

Draco brushed a stray lock of hair from Jimi's palid face, his eyes flitting down to where her hands were drapped across her chest. Shaking his head, he repositioned them at her sides. 

" Why do they do that? You look dead.." He looked up sharply as a noise from the hallway carried towards him. Dropping a quick kiss on her cheek, Draco ducked out of the room and around the corner just before Harry and the others came around the corner. 

" Are you _sure_ that she'll be okay?" Ginny fretted. Hermione nodded. 

" I'm not exactly sure what Snape was bringing her, but he said she should be up around lunch time." She said, opening the door. 

" Shock and surprise, the old git was wrong." George said in disgust. Everyone looked over at where Jimi lay in the bed. 

" Maybe she's just sleeping?" Ron suggested faintly. " Jimi?" 

" Maybe this is what she was talking about." Hermione muttered. The others looked at her uncomprehendingly. " You know, the reason that she took the Succubus Draught in the first place. I bet if you read her aura she'd look half-dead." 

" Actually Ms. Granger, she'd look more accuretely like a coma patiant." They turned to see Dumbledore standing in the doorway of Madame Pomfry's office. " However she's luckier in a few respects. Jimi's body only produces a set amount of energy per month. Towards the end when she begins to run out, she goes into a semi catatonic state to produce enough to get her through the next month." 

" You knew this would happen?!" Harry exclaimed. 

" So did Ms. Richardson, although I doubt this is how she would have chosen to tell you." 

" So, when will she be okay again?" Ginny asked hesitantly. Dumbledore frowned. 

" We aren't sure. Within a week is our guess, perhaps sooner if Severus' potion takes affect soon. For now though, I must ask you all to leave. Her last visitor was here for almost an hour with no reults. I don't belive you'll fare much better." 

The group watched as the Headmaster swept from the rom, double concern imprinted on their faces. 

" Poor Professer Dumbledore." Hermione whispered. " It must be growing worse" They all knew what 'it' she meant. Although the staff tried, there was no denying the underlying air of stress caused as the new reports of Voldemort crept and grew. Absently, Harry raised a hand and began to rub at his scar, staring at Jimi and trying to ignore the nagging voice in his head. 

Was anyone else just the least bit wary of this girl who just turned up one day, given the new circumstances and all? 

Shaking his head, Harry became aware of his hand and moved it, chiding himself. Truely, he was getting to be as bad as Moody. 


	5. The Succubus club

**The Succubus Club **

_A/n : Okay, there is no excuse for how long I've been gone. If it makes you feel any better, I was not unproductive during my breif "vacation". I finished the handwritten version of the Succubus club and have actually started on it's sequal! Hurray for me! Anyway, at least now you don't have to wait extended periods of time for the rest, right? Any way, enough babbling on my part. Enjoy the story and a large thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the story so far. I'm starting a reviewers list in the next part to show my appreciation to you all._

" Draco?" 

The silvery blond head shot up from his Crystalmancy homework to see Jimi sitting up slightly, propped on her elbow and smiling drowzily. For a moment he just stared at her. 

" Madame Pomfrey!" He yelled in surprise. Jimi blinked in dazed confusion at him as the hospital ward matron came into the room. 

" Mister Malfoy! Please do _not_ yell like that!" She snapped. 

" Fine, but Jimi's awake." He protested sulkily. Whirling, the witch looked in surprise at the girl on the bed. 

" Four days." She said briskly, regaining her stride. " That was fairly quick, but you do know you have to continue to stay here until you've regained your strength." Jimi pouted before smiling slightly, amber eyes glowing. 

" If you could help me arrange it, I can get better _really_ quick." She said slyly. Madame Pomfrey looked shocked. 

" Absoultly _NOT_!" The woman exclaimed, sounding positively scandilized. " Mr. Malfoy, you've been here for over an hour. I think it's time you leave. You need sleep before your night classes." With a mutinous glare, Draco gathered his things and bent to kiss Jimi good-bye. " Don't you dare Mr. Malfoy." The woman said sternly. Straightening, Draco shot one more dirty look at the woman before leaving. 

" I don't understand why you were so anxious." JImi sulked from her bed as the woman closed the door. " It would just have been a little tiny bit, just enough to maybe sit _myself_ up. She added as the nurse propped her up. 

" Ms. Richardson, you couldn't controal how much energy you drained from Mr. Malfoy. You would begin to leech his energy from any skin on skin contact and then you would have raised a comotion." Unsatisfied with the explination, but accepting it's truth, Jimi leaned back and allowed the woman to give her the potion she held. 

*

At Dinner that night a note appeared at the Gryffindor table beside Harry's plate. Hesitantly, he picked it up and opened it. His eyes lit up as he scanned the note and he elbowed Ron and Hermione, reading the note in a sotto voice.  
_ Jimi's awake. You can probally go visit her now._  
Nodding, the three rose and slipped out of the Great Hall, dashing up towards the Medical wing.. By the time they reached the doors they could hear Jimi in the midst of a loud and heated argument. 

" The pain is temporary! It will pass! If you want to keep doing this all half-assed it won't _ever_ work! We might as well wait for the week to end!" Harry and the others could hear a muffled, coaxing reply. " NO!" 

" Please!" Madame Pomfrey sounded distressed. " She's not strong enough to be upset like this." The door swung open and Snape swept out, steaming goblet in hand. 

" Very well, we'll do it _your_ way." He turned and stopped in his step as he glared at the three students staring at him suspisiously. HIs face seemed to wash of its bit of color. 

" What are you three doing wandering around during dinner?" He hissed. 

" We came to see Jimi." Harry responded defiantly. A cold smirk crept across Snape's face. 

" Ms. Richardson is in a particularly foul mood. Be my guest." Pointedly walking around the teacher, the three entered the room. Jimi half-sat, half-reclined in her bed, pillows propping her up. Perhaps it was the angle of the candle light on her amber eyes, but they seemed to shine oddly. The trio approached quietly as JImi bent at the waist, arms around herself as her face contorted in pain. 

" Jimi?" Ron questioned wairily. 

" _WHAT!?_" She snarled, whirling. The three took a hesitant step back and the girl's face softened. " Oh guys, I'm sorry!" She gasped. " Come on over, sit with me. Professer Snape isn't the best company." 

" We could have told you that." Hermione laughed. " We could hear you two in the hallway." 

" Or you atleast." Ron continued. " Boy, you gave him what for! But hey, we have something for you." Reaching into his pockets, he removed a small bag. " All your favorites." He grinned, setting the candy from Honeydukes before her. Jimi smiled at him weakly. 

" Thanks guys. Come on, sit down." She patted the bed. Ron came over and sat beside her before springing up with a yelp. " Ron, what's wrong?" 

" I sat on something!" He blustered, serching the blankets. His hand hit upon a small crystal figurine. Pulling it out, the four examined it in the golden glow of the candlelight.   
It was a tiny amber statuette and undeniably Jimi. The little amber woman was caught in the motion of turning, her tiny bag dangling from one hand and wide open as the other hand was positioned to brush back a lock of hair from her face. A small questioning smile sitting on her face, as if someone had just called her name. The four were silent for a moment. 

" Someone is a truely _wonderful_ Crystalmancer." Hermione whispered in awed amazement. 

" Crystalmancer?" The others asked as one. The brunette sighed. 

" A Crystalmancer," She explained. " has the ability to magically mold crystal and stone into any form, easier than if it were clay. It's a really beautiful art but very persise. This is the work of a second year Crystalmancy student at _least_" 

" Isn't that a night calss?" Ron asked. Harry nodded. 

" Yeah. It's mostly upperclass Ravenclaws." He agreed, turning the tiny model of the girl. " Hey! I remeber this!" 

" What?" Jimi cocked her eyebrow as if Harry were a bit mad. 

" The statue. It was the first day of potion. Remeber? We were leaving class and you had dropped your quill. You know, that cool, black inderecent one?" 

" Oh! And Dean called for me to wait and I turned to see who was calling me!" Jimi finished, absently sorting her Bertie Botts every flavor beans into piles by colors. " I remeber that too, but who could have done it. There weren't any Ravenclaws in the hall. Just us and the Slytherins..." Her voice trailed off and she smiled, plucking te small crystal from Ron's hand. 

" What?" Hermione asked, noticing the far off look in Jimi's eyes. 

" Nothing." She said. " Here, help me eat some of this junkfood before Madame Pomfrey chases you out." 

*

Jimi was almost asleep when the the teachers gathered together in the room. Groggily, she sat up, the energy she had seemed to posess earlier a mear memory and the aftertaste of orange and gingerbeer beans strange in her mouth. 

" Are you _Sure_ this is what you want?" The Headmaster asked softly. Resoultly she nodded, struggling to right herself. " Very well. Severus?" The potion master approached the bed and slipped an arm underneath her back, holding her upright as he handed her a goblet filled with a roiling, seething potion. With a sassy wink and nervous smile, Jimi raised the cup to her lips and quickly drank down the potion. It was almost as quick as hers. Arching her back quickly in shock, she doubled over on herself, fighting to find the breath to scream when a large hand slipped into her own. Her own hand clenched tightly around the other before her eyelids fluttered closed adn seh slumped back into the of Severus Snape, who gingerly extracted his hand from her limp grip. 

" Her grip is stronger than Mara's was." He murmured, mostly to himself as he absently massaged the center of his palm with his thumb. " If the ministry was correct, I's realistic to assume she should be awake and capable of attending her classes tomorrow." 

I'll bring her things up so she can get ready here." Professer McGonagall voluntered, leaving. Quickly, the rest of the staff all found urgent things to do as well, leaving Dumbledore and Snape alone in the room. 

" She does look a great deal like Mara, doesn't she?" The elder man asked rethorically, staring down at the girl who had fallen into a crumpled heap among the wrinkled bedding. 

" Amazingly so." The raven haired man replied blandly. Perhaps with a bit too little emotion. Dumbledore frowned. 

" How long has it been Severus?" 

" Fifteen years." 

" She's not..." 

" I am aware of that fact, Albus." Without another glance at the bed, he stood and turned towards the door. " I will see you at breakfast,Headmaster. Good night." 

*

" Now that we've finished reviewing creatures and curses, I think it's time we move on..." His voice trailed off as the doors to the DADA room opened and a paler, thinner Jimi entered. " Ah, Ms. Richardson, so nice of you to join us. As I was explaining before I was _intrupted_," Professer Tenniel continued as Jimi slipped into her her seat between Ron and Hermione. " this year, out main focus is Demons and we will be begining," His strange green eyes took on a cruel glint. " with Incubus and Succubi." Jimi felt her mouth go dry as her hands clenched convulsively. What was he doing? Why was he doing this? " Can anyone tell me about these two demon types?" Dean Thomas hesitantly raised his hand. 

" They're uh, related, right?" 

" Five points to Gryffindor. The two are just diffrent variations of the same subspecies of demon with Incubi being purely male and Succubi being compleatly female. They're energy feeding demons, unique in the fact that they obtain their nessary energy sexually." Jimi sank low in her seat as the class around her sent disgusted and shocked noises and looks back and forth. 

" Ewwwww! Who'd wan't to sleep with a demon!?" Parvati exclaimed in disgust. 

" Good question Ms. Patil, who indeed?" As Jimi's hands began to shake, she hid them in her sleeves. " To be brutally honest, no one does. These demons," He paused to assure himself they were taking notes. " are notorious rapeists. Luckily there are certian ways to discourage them." 

*

Jimi was ready to be sick by the time class had ended. 

" Remeber, I want three and a half feet of parchment about Incubus for Monday. Remeber, to describe their nature, repelents, and of course, what happens if a woman is impregnated by this demon." The chiming bell to dismiss class echoed through the room. " And Ms. Richardson?" He called above the din as she bolted for the door before half her classmates had stood. " I expect a particularly good essay from you, particularly concerning the impregnation, what with your father being an Incubus and all.." 

It was as if time had stopped in the classroom. Students stood frozen where they stood, shock etched on their faces as they stared at Jimi, who swayed where she stood, eyes glued to the cruel smirk on her teacher's face. Dropping her bag from hernumb fingers, Jimi whirled and bolted from the room. 

" Oh dear." Tenniel quipped with a mock sincerity belived by many. " I didn't know she was passing as human." 

*

She sank to her knees in the tall grass, her shoulders shaking with heaving sobs.   
Tenniel had just spent well over an hour and a half pounding the most disparaging and disgusting facts about Succubi into the heads of her housemates and then had oh so casually had told them that she was part Succubus How could she stay at the school now? People would demand she go before she hurt their children   
A rustling noise behind her drew her attention momentarily from her despair. Two voices spoke off to her left, seemingly oblivious to her. Looking up, she drew in her breath sharply as she realized just where her blinded flight had taken her. The Forbidden Forest. Leaping to her feet, she looked around almost frantically, hoping to see some sort of trail out or perhaps some sign of her enterance. There was none. Desperately, she headed off towards the fading voices. 

_Okay kidlets, that's it for the moment. Sorry it's not particularly long, but I just didn't have as much time today as I could have and it's kinda late. Hopefully I left you with a good question or two to ponder, like the breif conversation about a woman named Mara perhaps? You know you wanna read it. lol. Remeber, if you review, you get your name at the bottom of the next installment as a great big thank you ( and yes, that is shameless bribery.) Love,  
Arnica._


	6. The Succubus Club

_ Wow! Look I've got the next part done! I'm proud of me! ::does a little dance:: I'm surprised I got the number of reviews I did being gone as long as I was. There's a review's list at the bottom, so pop on down at the end and see who's been a great person and reviewed! Anyway, Story ho! And by the way, I'm working on a short Harry/Draco fic to a great song called Both Hands. Tell me if you're intrested in reading it._

Disclaimer: Harry and his Friends are not mine. I've just taken them down of the shelf to play with for a while, but I promise to put them back, good as new when I'm done! Jimi Richardson is mine and I quite enjoy her. 

**The Succubus Club**

Firenzie whirled around and pointed his cross bow at the crashing sound coming swiftly from behind them. The mare at his side raised her longbow and notched an arrow. The two readied to realise their arrows as Jimi stumbled out of the underbrush in a run and skidded to a stop, throwing up her hands as she faced down the arrows. 

" Eeps!" 

" Firenzie, it's a student!" The mare exclaimed, lowering her weapon towards the ground. " Oh, poor thing. Are you lost?" She made a move towards Jimi when Firenzie threw out his arm, blocking his mate. 

" Alicone, look at her." He whispered. " Don't you know who this is?" The black mare took a closer look before stepping backwards in shock. 

" D-do either of you know how to get back to Hogwarts from here?" Jimi stammered hesitantly. Firenize stepped forward and lifted Jimi's face upward, absently brushing his thumb over a small cut on her cheek from a lashing branch as he studied her. 

" Yes, you're truly touched by the influences of Saturn and Pluto." To her relief, the centaur smiled. " You are the newest student at the school, correct?" Jimi nodded. " We were just on our way to see Hagrid's class." 

" I'm in that class." 

" Then we can guide you right to him. Come with us." Taking a place between the palomino and black centaurs Jimi began to walk tiredly between them, her muscles aching from the long run. 

" Is there a problem?" Alicone asked. Jimi shook her head slowly. 

" Just feeling a little weak is all. It's nothing really..." Her words were cut off as Alicone lifted the girl onto Firenzie's back. 

" The moon has not yet begun to wax. Your strength hasn't returned to you sufficiently for you to have expended yourself the way you did. It's thrown your already delicate energy flows out of alignment again." 

" What do you know about my energy flows?" Jimi yawned, leaning her head on Firenzie's shoulder. 

" We centaurs know that all things are ruled by the movement of the heavens." Firenzie explained as they made their way south. " That how I knew who you were." For a few minuets they were silent. " We're here." Jimi raised her head tiredly from his shoulder to stare timidly at her classmates, all of whom had taken several nervous steps backwards. 

" Jimi!" Hagrid rushed over and made to lift the girl from Firenzie's back. 

" Hagrid, _Don't_!" Lavender squealed. The man turned. 

" An' why not?" He scoffed, cocking an large, fuzzy eyebrow. 

" Don't you _know_!?" Parvati gasped. " She's a _Succubus_! She'll put you under her _spell_, just like that poor centaur!" Firenzie looked offended and Jimi quickly turned her head away, trying to will away the tears burning behind her eyes. 

" You know, it's almost not a surprise." Pansy Parkinson smirked, glaring viciously at Jimi. " The Headmaster allows absolutely _anything_ in this school. Werewolf teachers, Dementors, and all sorts of _half-breeds_, why not a demon?" Many of the Slytherins began to snicker as Hagrid turned an embarrassed but angry red and Jimi began to sob loud enough for the sound to carry to the class. 

" That's enough from you Ms. Parkinson! Twenty points from Slytherin and a weeks detention!" He roared, his eyes suddenly as cold as Snape'. The class went silent, unsure of how to deal with this new, angry Hagrid. " 'Arry, you an' Hermione take Jimi up to tha castle to see Madame Pomfrey." Hagrid lifted Jimi down and the two students began walking her up away from the others. " Now as for the rest of you, during the next few days, Firenzie and Alicone have agreed to come and discuss centaur biology..." 

*

Except for the sound of Jimi's sobbing, the three were silent until they reached the main hall of the castle. 

" Were you gonna tell us Jimi?" Harry asked . She sobbed harder. 

" I don't know. Maybe one day? You know, when I didn't think it would freak you out?." Hermione fished a handkerchief out of her pocket and handed it to the other girl. 

" We aren't "freaked out" Jimi." Hermione reassured her. " We're a bit upset you didn't think you could trust us though." 

" Yeah?" 

" Yeah. " Harry agreed, seeing a bit of hope in Jimi's eyes. " I mean, when my dad went here, one of his best friends was a werewolf!" Harry's face lit up. " Hey, were almost the Marauders all over again!" He laughed. 

" No way Harry! You, me, Ron, Fred, George, Jimi, and Ginny... there are too many of us. I mean, we're the size of a small club!" 

" Oh yeah, that's us." Jimi scoffed. " The Succubus club." 

" Why not?" Jimi gaped at Hermione as they made their way slowly up the stairs " It's actually kind of a cool name." 

" Better than S.P.E.W." Harry muttered laughingly. 

" _ What_ was that Harry Potter?" Hermione asked, glaring at him. 

" Nothing." Harry responded quickly as they turned the corner towards the infirmary. " Are you feeling better?" 

" I suppose." Jimi sighed. " I bet I have to stay the night again. I'll see you guys in the morning and tell Professor Flitwick I'm sorry I missed his class." The three awkwardly parted ways as Jimi pushed open the doors. " Madame Pomfrey, I'm back." 

*

Jimi returned to the common room that evening after a late dinner in the med wing. 

" Venture." She yawed, expecting the portrait of the fat lady to swing open. It didn't. " Venture." She repeated. The fat Lady opened a sleepy eye. 

" Sorry dear, but that's not the password anymore." 

" B-but that's supposed to be the password for two more weeks!" She protested. The painting shook her head. " I need to get in there! My stuff's there!" 

" No it's not. It's over there in the corner." In shock, the girl turned to a dimly lit corner to her two trunks and a suitcase sitting in the corner, her bookbag atop them. " They set them out an hour ago." Numbly, Jimi removed her wand from her pocket and bound the things together. Lightening them with a quick charm, she set off, her belongings floating after her. 

*

Hagrid threw another piece of wood into the stove to warm the house. 

" Rain's colder than a well diggers arse in Georgia tonight Fang. Wouldn' wanna git caught outside tonight." The boarhound agreed with a short bark. Putting a kettle on for tea, Hagrid had just reached for the tea leaves when a knock on his door made him turn in surprise. Confused over who would possibly be out in this weather, he open the door and stared at Jimi, who stared miserably up at him, shivering and soaked to the bone, her things floating behind her. 

" They threw me out of the tower Hagrid." She said forlornly. " And I don't know where any of the other teachers stay. Can I come in?" 

" Git in heah!" Ushering the girl in, he sat her things in the corner and hustled her over to the fire, turning to dig in his closet. " Here." He thrust an old white shirt at her and quickly turned his back, staring at the ceiling. " Put on somethin' dry 'fore yeh ketch your death." Obediently, Jimi slipped into the shirt which hung well down to her calves 

" Thanks Hagrid." She murmured. Turning back around, he pulled out a chair for her and poured her a cup if tea. 

" I knew it." He scowled darkly, sitting down with his own cup. " I knew they'd give yeh trouble after this afternoon. How'd they find out?" 

" Tenniel told them." She took a sip of the tea, staring down at her fingers which were cold, even wrapped around the hot china. " And he did it on deliberately that Goddamned son-of-a-bitch!" 

" Jimi!" 

" I refuse to watch my mouth when I speak about that man Hagrid!" Jimi exploded. " There... there's just something wrong with him! He _deliberately_ told everyone who I was! I swear he has it out for me! H-he even knows what I used to do!" 

" We all do Jimi, yeh tol us..." She shook her head. 

" I _lied_ Hagrid! I mean, I was a cashier for a while, when I was _thirteen_. I've been a stripper since I was _almost fifteen_ Do you _understand_?! A _stripper_ Hagrid, and he _knows_!" The man looked at her, not quite seeming to absorb everything she had told him. 

" N-now I'm sure he don't mean no harm..." 

" Then why would he tell me he knew? Why would he tell me he had _seen_ me?" Her voice was ragged. Awkwardly, Hagrid patted her shoulder across the table. 

" I'm sure there's an explanation. Here, I'm gonna get Professor Dumbledore an' I wan' ya tah try an' git some sleep." Guiding her to the large bed in the center of the room, he covered her with his quilts before throwing on his coat and heading for the door. Bending down to pat Fang he whispered an order to guard the girl. Obediently, the dog went over to the bed, resting his head on her arm, watching her with intense brown eyes as his master slipped out into the storm. 

*

Albus Dumbledore was disgusted as he stared at the small form huddled in the center of Hagrid's bed. 

" I had her placed in Gryffindor hoping to avoid this very problem." He sighed. 

" She uh, reckons Professor Tenniel has it out for her." Hagrid muttered, trying not to wake the girl. 

" Johan? No, I'm afraid this mess is my fault. I asked that he work Incubus and Succubi into his curriculum early, hoping he could stop a wide spread panic if the students were to find out about Jimi like this." 

" Well it didn't quite work out like that." Jimi sighed, tired of feigning sleep. She opened her eyes. " Because he's the one who told everyone, but then I'm sure that's a slip of the tongue that could have happened to anyone?" She raised a sardonic eyebrow. 

" I will speak to Johan about this tomorrow Jimi..." 

" No. I wanna go home." She interrupted, sitting up. " I want to go back to my flat and my old life." 

" To struggling as an underage stripper?" The Headmaster asked softly. Jimi paled but jutted out her chin stubbornly. 

" If that's what it takes to be normal again. At least there crowds of people didn't shrink away when I came near." 

" Jimi, if you quit school and go back, you have to live as a Muggle. The ministry won't allow an untrained witch running around. They may go as far as to even place a Confoundous charm on you." She narrowed her eyes. 

" They wouldn't." 

" They would." She scowled fiercely. 

" This reeks of almost blackmail." She growled, her hand clenching around her wand tightly. " And if I stay?" She asked finally. 

" Then I will personally speak to the ministry about letting you take your NEWTS as well as your OWLS at the end of this year. You are an adult and if you choose not to stay, I don't feel you should be forced." Jimi looked at him shrewdly. 

" So, just one year? Not three?" 

" If you feel you're ready at the end of the year." Jimi nodded. 

" A year then." She agreed reluctantly. 

*

The next morning Jimi ate breakfast at the head table, seated between Professors McGonagall and Snape, a look of cold aloofness and disdain on her features, sadness in her eyes. Studiously she ignored all the wide eyed stares and stage whispers from the surrounding four student tables as she related her story to her head of house. 

" So they changed the password and set _all_ my stuff outside of the tower." She sighed. " Do you think there's an abandoned room that Professor Dumbledore would let me use? I mean, I can't stay in Hagrid's house." 

" Absolutely not!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed indignantly. " They had absolutely _no_ right to treat you like that Jimi! You'll get back in the tower if I have to give you a private password to use all year!" 

" Perhaps that would be wise Minervia." Professor Snape said, sipping at a cup of coffee. " Your students don't seem to realise the extent of their deviance." 

" They will when I'm done with them." She fumed, her lips pressed together in a thin line. 

" Excuse me." Jimi murmured, pushing back from where she sat and walking away to exit the Great Hall, intent on spending her morning in the tree by the lake. She had no classes until after lunch. 

" Jimi! Hey Jimi, wait up!" Squaring her shoulders, she turned stiffly to stare coldly at Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys as they ran over to her. 

" Yes?" She asked in cold politeness. The others looked at her, perplexed. 

" W-we just wanted to know why you ate with the teachers today instead of us?" Ginny asked in nervous defensiveness. Jimi's eyes truly began to glow as she glared at them. On the edges of her vision she was aware of someone at the Hufflepuff table crossing themselves. 

" Why didn't I _eat_ with you? For the same reason I wandered in the _storm_ for an _hour_ last night with _all_ my stuff. For the same reason I slept in Hagrid's house last night! For the same bloody reason _your_ house kicked me out last night! Because I'm a _Goddamned Succubus!_ She yelled before turning and storming away, the great Hall staring after her silently. The group spun and rushed over to Hagrid. 

" Is it true Hagrid?" Hermione asked worriedly. " Jimi wasn't in the infirmary all night?" 

" It's true alright." He looked at them disappointedly. " How could the lot of yeh? I thought better of yeh than that." 

"B-but we didn't!" Ron protested. " We were in the library until lights out and someone was waiting with the new password when we got to the passage." 

" And exactly why were you in the Library so late?" Hermione blushed at the cold tone in McGonagall's voice. 

" Looking up Succubi in the advanced books." She muttered. " We were trying to find anything that might help her." The woman's face softened slightly. " It's true! We were talking about going up to where we thought Jimi was after breakfast when we walked in and saw her at the teachers table..." Hermione was interrupted as Professor Dumbledore stood up at the table, the twinkle in his eye gone, his face stern. 

" I have _never_ been so disappointed in a group of Hogwarts students." The whisperings that had started again ceased. " Never in all my years here have I seen such an example of bigotry from a number of students here at Hogwarts, much less the entire school. Who and whatever Jimi Richardson may be is no excuse for the behavior I've witnessed. Last night, Ms. Richardson was locked out of her dorms, all her belongings set in the corridors because her father, something she had no control over, was a demon; an Incubus. Even now, many of you are flinching back." The students looked around at each other uneasily. " Many of you are unaware, but Merlin, the greatest known of us all had a lineage similar, weaker, than Ms. Richardson's. His father was also an Incubus, his mother a nun, yet none of you draw back in horror at his name." 

" _She's_ not the most powerful wizard in history either!" Pansy protested, standing. " She's a _demon_. As dangerous as a dementor or a vampire! Are you going to bring _them_ here next!? How is anyone supposed to feel safe here?" 

" I feel safe." The students turned as one to see Harry walk defiantly up to the teachers table and turn to stare at the rest of the school. As one the others walked over and joined him. " We trust Jimi." Dumbledore smiled. 

" If you can't bring yourselves to trust Ms. Richardson, if your fear is so ingrained, can you trust me?" Slowly, a great portion of the school rose. " Then trust that I would never have brought anyone to this school who would hurt you. Believe that you are safe at Hogwarts." The man sat down as the bell rang and abashedly, the students began to drift off towards their first period classes. 

*

" Jimi, are you there?" Draco called, looking around the apparently empty clearing by the lake. " Jim please? I just need to talk to you. I _have_ to talk to you!" The clearing remained empty. Just the trees, the lake, the biting wind and him. " Jimi, you can't stay out here all morning! It's getting cold!" The winds howl was his reply. Reaching up to his throat, he deftly undid the emerald clasp on his cloak and let it slip to the ground among the leaves. " I know you're here Jimi, but I'm going to be late for class, so I'm leaving this for you to keep warm." Turning around, he didn't look back as he walked quickly towards the castle. 

From the shadow of the biggest tree, Jimi's outline grew distinctive as she stepped away from it and walked forward, picking up the thick cloak. Wrapping it around herself, she sank to her knees and stared out over the lake 

*

Jimi looked up with trepidation as Draco entered the library later that week and made for where Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat around her. 

" Shit, you don't know where I am, okay?" She hissed, slipping out of her chair and under the table. Ron scowled as Harry nodded and Hermione glared at Draco as he came over. 

" Where's Jimi?" He snapped. Harry scoffed. 

" Why? Don't you think you and your girlfriend have said enough about poor Jimi without attacking her to her face?!" 

" _first_ of all Potter, _Pansy_ isn't my girlfriend, she's a jealous little bitch. Second off, I didn't know what had happened that day until the next morning. I've been skipping Hagrid's class all week." Hermione gave him a scandalised look. " And third, all I wanted to do was give her this." He gently placed a small box on the table before Harry, his expression softening. " Just, make sure she gets it Potter?" Harry's confusion was apparent, but Hermione picked up the box and looked Draco in the eye. 

" I swear Draco Malfoy," She warned " If this upsets my friend forget curses, I'll slap you so hard... You-know-who's ears will ring!" Draco smiled slightly and watched her place it in her bag before walking away. 

" What was _that_ all about?" Ron puzzled as Jimi slid out from under the table." 

" Don't know." Jimi sighed. " But I am _not_ dying to find out." 

*

In their room Jimi and Hermione sat on Jimi's bed, staring at the box on the covers between them. 

" Aren't you going to open it?" The brunette asked. " Jimi sighed and picked it up, gently turning the box in her hands. 

" I have to tell you something first..." She began. Hermione smiled reassuringly. 

" You and Draco? I've known about that since the day after Halloween." Jimi sighed in relief. 

" And you don't care huh?" Hermione grinned. 

" I personally think there are more pleasant people in the world, but if it makes you happy.." The two hugged quickly. 

" So how'd you find out?" 

" He's not so hot at hiding his feelings about you. I guessed the first time he came into the infirmary." Jimi nodded, looking over at the tiny amber statue. " Come on, open it Jimi." With trembling hands, the girl opened the box. Inside, another crystal figure rested on a bed of tissue. A small angel with Jimi's face knelt despondently, her amber wings spread slightly, arms clasped behind her, hair tumbling loosely around her face. Hermione held it in awe, examining how the different crystals flowed seamlessly into each other. " Kunzite, amber, citron, amethyst..." Hermione murmured, turning it in her hands. " Oh this is so beautiful. Is there a note?" Nervously, Jimi pulled out a folded piece of parchment. 

" Jimi," She read. " You may be beautiful, even when you're sad, but I prefer it when you smile. Please stop avoiding me. I need to talk to you. Draco." 

" I never thought Draco Malfoy could have a soft spot in that stingy little soul of his, much less a romantic one." Hermione murmured, setting the angel beside the other figure on the nightstand. " You're going to talk to him right?" 

" Yeah." Jimi fell backwards onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling. " Why not?" 

*

The potions room stunk abysmally by the time class was half over. Jimi grimaced. No one had ever mentioned stewing reptile parts would smell so vile. 

" Jimi." A voice hissed in her ear. She turned to see Draco beside her, whispering lowly. " Will you please talk to me _now_?" She nodded slowly, trying to figure out how he'd do it. Would it be the infamous 'let's be friends' line? Would he ignore her all together? " I wanted to say that this doesn't need to change anything between us." She looked over in surprise. " Everyone's just jealous. I'm serious. Not only are you beautiful, but you've definitely got some of the most prodigious bloodlines in the wizarding world on your mothers side and then your dad being a magical creature... You're probably stronger than Merlin." 

" B-but why would that matter? I'm still partially demon." She scowled. " A _sexual_ demon." Draco winked at her, grinning flirtatiously. 

" You say that like it's a bad thing." He joked. To his surprise, Jimi actually grinned back before beginning to giggle. Grinning back, he also began to chuckle, absurdly pleased with himself. 

" Ms. Richardson, Mr. Malfoy, is there a problem?" Professor Snape's cold voice drawled from behind them. Draco stiffened, but Jimi just nodded, unable to stop laughing. The man seemed surprised. " Oh? And, what would that be?" Jimi took a deep and turned around, looking at him with the utmost calm she could muster. 

" It smells like shit in here." She managed to say before dissolving into giggles so hard she slumped against the table. Snape just stared in confusion along with his class before the rest of the students also began laughing. 

" Five points from Gryffindor for obscene language. Now try and control yourself." Straightening up with Draco's help, Jimi nodded, trying to wipe the smile off her face. Everyone she cared about still cared about her. That was enough for the moment. 

*

" Professor Tenniel?" Johan looked up as Pansy Parkinson entered his office. " Can I ask you a question?" 

" Absolutely Ms. Parkinson. Come in. Sit down." He watched the girl come in and sit down nervously. " Yes?" 

" I don't want to get you in trouble because of that_girl_." Pansy sneered " But I was curious about ways to protect people from Succubi and more importantly, " She leaned forward. " What you can do for people who have been caught in their spell." The man leaned back, a small smile playing about his lips. 

" You won't get me in trouble with Albus for such a normal question." He assured her. " In fact, you aren't the first student to approach me with these questions, although you're the first to ask what to do for a victim." He looked at her sympathetically. " Does this have any thing to do with Mr. Malfoy?" The girl blushed. " I thought so." He leaned forward, gesturing for her to lean closer. " There's a small group meeting tonight in the abandoned dungeon two corridors down from the potions room. It's really just a bit of extra self defence." Pansy smiled. 

" I'll be there. What time?" 

_ Okay, so that's the end of this part! Yea! Oh, my butt's numb. I wrote almost all of this without getting up. ^u^; ahem, anyway, onto my reviewers list (short though it may be...)_   
Princess Emma: My favorite fan and friend. You were the first person to ever read this and I'm amazed you still read that's here on ff.n considering you've read the hand written version and know what's going to happen. Persephone_Lupin: Yes, he's a shit head, and I'm not gonna tell anything. Guess you'll just have to keep reading. kyhahaha! Jennifer: Okay, everyone, this girl right here must have written me at least ten emails telling me to get off my arse and keep going, so this chapter and the previous one are all for her. Xaandria: I was so pleased when I got your review because I really like your work as well. Thanks for the nice words. Kit Tigerclaw: Yes, he said friggin, and he'll say a lot more when I'm done with him. ^u^ Meeeeee: An Incubus is a demon who feeds off sexual energy stolen from sleeping women by having intercourse with them. Nasty buggers. Lyric: Thanks for the review Leah: I was sorta slow on the next part. Whooo, won't do that again. Virgo and Sierra: Yours get combined just because I want to send up props to your site as well as thank you both for the kind reviews. Sev: I've read your stuff, you're pretty good yourself! CSHayden: Of _course_ Draco's likeable. He's the new improved, stick out of his arse version. lol. Veralidaine: I'm glad you liked it. Where's the rest of Fi ann? Marissa: Percy _has_ graduated, I had to fix that. Thanks. The twins are graduating this year. Daisy: Jimi's glad you like her. lol. Danika: Glad you love it. Tippy: So she's evil? Not many people have said that. Intresting. Meiran Chang: Your paitance is greater than mine. I couldn't have delt with the errors I had. Serene Black: Yes ma'me! Orca Potter: I think I've read yours too. Daine: I have complied.  
There, every review ever! 


End file.
